Chrysanthemum
by Kvhottie
Summary: Ryoma is a prince and Fuji is Ryoma's new body guard. What happens when both of them get closer? What will both do about the fact that it's planned for Ryoma to marry a princess of another clan in the following year? RyomaxFuji! Yaoi!
1. Behind the Image

**Authors Note: SOOO this is my 4****th**** story! I hope you guys like it and I'm just going with the flow, I'm not sure what's going to happen. PLEASE REVIEW…it keeps me motivated! Ps. I did quite a bit of research 4 this one. Updates will be slower because I'm in boarding remember?**

**Hey: The characters are a bit OOC but they still have what makes them…well…them.**

*italics*= Ryoma's thoughts

Ch.1 Behind the Image

Fluttering eyelids open up to reveal beautiful, brown golden tinted eyes which take in the scene before them. The golden solar light crept past the purple confinement that tried to push it away. The room shimmers as the light reflects off of the golden lining on the walls and golden adornments around the room. The figure look up at the ceiling of his canopy bed, the many layers to it seem to want to suffocate him. He struggles to get out of the pile of silk quilts he was under and sits up, fully registering the room once more. By his bedside was a beautifully carved drawer which held more than twenty cabinets. On the drawer there was a golden telephone, perfumes of all sorts, and many daily items. He slides off his bed, slowly creeping across his extremely spacious room in order to enter the bathroom.

There is a knock at the door and a servant enters, "Good morning prince Ryoma."

Ryoma sighs heavily, "Cant I ever have a morning to myself?"

The servant enters, followed by four more, "Absolutely not. You know how strict your parents are when it comes to your well being. A prince should be pampered and not do menial things like make his own bath."

"Che' you are so annoying Kano…"

Three of the servants set up the bath as Kano and another servant undress Ryoma. "It's my role as your main servant to shape you into an ideal future emperor, whether you like me to or not."

Ryoma frowns and walks into the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. The servants leave and Kano rolls up the sleeves of her kimono. Ryoma slowly dips into the water and sighs with relief. "Can't I even bathe myself?"

Kano laughs, "Yes, after I wash your back. We've argued about this ten million times. Don't make my job any harder Ryoma."

Ryoma grunts, "Fine."

Kano leaves Ryoma alone after washing his back and returns to her other duties. Ryoma cups the water in his hand and slowly lets it slip through. He leans his head on the rim of the unnecessarily big tub. He closes his eyes and dives his head into the water. He opens them and just blurry white, a vast ocean of emptiness. He comes up again, "That's what I feel like…"

Ryoma dries off and walks out the bathroom only to find Kano and her evil minions ready to suffocate him with purple chains.

Ryoma mumbles, "I am sick of purple."

Kano smiles evilly, "Nineteen years and you are still complaining about the color! It's the color of the imperial family, you have to wear it!"

Ryoma spreads his arms, "Che'"

Kano laughs, "You see, it's easy just to give in."

Ryoma smirks, "And it's easy for you to be a witch Kano."

Kano slaps the back of Ryoma's head, "Don't disrespect people older than you."

Ryoma smiles, "Yes I shouldn't disrespect the elderly."

Kano gasps, "Being thirty-five is not old!"

Ryoma walks to his mirror and looks at himself. He was now prince Ryoma, not his normal self. Kano fixes the top of Ryoma's beautiful purple kimono, "You are very handsome Ryoma, you should get married soon. Go find yourself a good girl you'll fall in love with."

Ryoma sighs, "I don't want to…"

Kano smiles softly, "Breakfast is ready, let's go."

Ryoma follows Kano solemnly out of his room and down a few halls and stairs. He bows respectfully to his father and kisses his mother on the cheek. "Good morning mother. Good morning father."

Ryoma's mother smiles gracefully, "Good morning Ryoma. How did you sleep?"

Ryoma takes his seat and looks at the plate a servant places in front of him. "Very well mother. Father how is the problem with the Hong clan?"

Ryoma's dad gives him a goofy smile, "It was solved but let's not talk about work at breakfast. Ryoma, we have something we want to talk to you about."

Ryoma looks up from his plate, "And that is?"

Ryoma's dad glances at his wife, "We want you to get married to the daughter of the ruler of the Ran clan."

Ryoma's fork drops with a loud clang and he stares at his parents wide eyed. His dad clears his throat, "She's beautiful, very intelligent, and charming. Mioko would be a perfect wife and future empress."

"Che'. She would also be a perfect way to establish a strong relationship with the Ran clan, wont she? No, I don't want to marry her."

His mother smiles gently, "But honey, give her a chance."

"No."

"Get to meet her, maybe you will like her."

"I highly doubt that."

Ryoma's father sighs irritably, "You two will have monthly meetings with each other."

Ryoma glares at his father, "I am not going to meet with her."

His father slams his hand on the table, "Your marriage is in the spring of next year and that's final!"

Ryoma slowly stands up from his chair, "I lost my appetite, excuse me."

Ryoma storms to his room but finds maids making his bed, "Get out of my room "

The maids look at Ryoma, "But Prince we have to make your bed."

"Out! Now!" He slams the door and closes it after they hurry out. Ryoma sighs and flops on his bed, bringing the pillow over his face. *_Why the hell does being a prince have to be so annoying? Shouldn't it be like the books, the prince charming with all the money and luxuries rescuing damsels in their spare time? NOOOOO…I have to rule a stupid empire.*_

Ryoma sighs and sits up, "I'm so helpless, I know myself too well…I want to rule the empire."

Feeling tired of being enclosed in the prison of his room Ryoma walks down the hallway and opens a beautifully carved wooden door. Relief passes through his face as he inhales the different scents of the flowers. He walks around the vast but lonely garden which shined brilliantly under the midday sun. This was mostly his garden since he asked his parents a few years back to have it made and he seemed to be the only one who visited it. Ryoma walks to his favorite part of the garden, the Chrysanthemums which are ironically the imperial family's seal. He stares at the flowers, admiring their beauty and pureness.

"Their beautiful aren't they?"

Ryoma jumps a bit and stares at the person in front of him, *_Is that a girl or a guy?_*

The guy gives him a closed eyed smile, "These are my favorite flower. I've seen them many times before but they look even more beautiful in this garden.

Ryoma clears his throat, "Wha-Who are you?" That came up snobbier than he expected.

"My name is Fuji Shusuke, you are?"

Ryoma scoffs as if that wasn't obvious, "I'm prince Ryoma. Why are you here? Only imperial family members are allowed in the palace." *_How can a guy look so feminine?_*

Fuji's smile drops, "Do all princes give such bad first impressions?"

Ryoma's eyes widen and he glares at Fuji, "Don't be so rude. You shouldn't use that kind of tone when talking to a prince!"

Fuji smirks, "Just because you're a little spoiled prince shouldn't make you think everyone is willing to follow your orders. Also, you should think who is being a rude jerk in this situation." Fuji walks out of the garden, leaving Ryoma feeling astonished. Ryoma stares at the flowers once more but his mood changed his perception of them so he walks sullenly to his study.

He opens the door and finds a stack of papers on top of his desk. "Right…I forgot that stupid father of mine wanted me to read all the civil cases that have been occurring this week." Sighing for the billionth time this day, Ryoma takes out the imperial seal from one of his drawers. He starts reading the first case, *_they are arguing over cattle? It's not the guys fault he accidently killed his neighbor's cattle._*

"Just give him one of your cattle or pay him, sheesh." Ryoma writes his decision in neat script and stamps it with the seal. Just before he started reading the fifth case, he hears a knock on his door.

"Come in."

Kano walks in with a sympathetic look on her face, "Working, huh?"

Ryoma keeps reading the paper, "Yes, I have to finish this pile by tonight."

"Ryoma…you know your parents only want the best-

"Please drop the subject."

"But Ryoma!"

"Is that all you came to talk to me about Kano?"

Kano sighs, "No. I came to tell you that your father hired a bodyguard to protect you."

Ryoma looks up in surprise, "What? Why now? I don't need one."

"There have been problems with rebels on the border. Your father sent out word for our nation's best guards, had them battle each other, and the winner became your personal guard."

Ryoma groans, "Fine…I won't have a problem ignoring him."

Kano smiles, "Then it's settled." She walks to the door and opens it to let the guard walk in.

Ryoma looks up and slams his hands on the desk, "You!"

Fuji smirks, "Well what a coincidence, I get to have the life of this spoiled prince in my hands."

Kano stares at them, "You guys know each other?"

Ryoma walks straight up to Fuji, "Quit! Now!"

Fuji laughs, "No way…they pay too well."

Kano walks out, "I guess I'll leave you guys to acquaintance yourselves."

Ryoma walks back to his desk, "There is no way you can be the best, you are as old as I am!"

Fuji stops laughing, "Why would you assume that?"

Ryoma arcs his eyebrow, "How old are you?"

Fuji sighs, "Twenty years old."

Ryoma starts reading his papers again, "Exactly my point, you are one year older than I. You should just quit and not deal with more than you can handle."

Fuji glares at Ryoma, "Don't assume you know everything little prince."

Ryoma ignores Fuji's burning glare, "Really? So you are the best? I won't believe it until I see it."

Fuji takes a sword being displayed on Ryoma's wall and points it at Ryoma, "Do you want me to make you believe it?"

Ryoma smirks, "You are challenging me? I've been trained by one of the best generals of our clan." He blocks Fuji's sword with the back of his chair and grabs the sword being displayed above him.

Fuji ducks Ryoma sword and tries to trip him but Ryoma jumps up, "Why do they need me if they have trained you?"

Ryoma laughs, "Over protective parents." Ryoma backs flips landing behind Fuji and puts the sword to Fuji's neck. "Who's the best again?"

Fuji grabs the wrist which Ryoma holds his sword in and flips him to the floor. This causes the sword to flip in the air and come down straight at the prince on the floor. Fuji catches the sword by the handle two inches away from Ryoma's chest, "I still am."

Ryoma feels himself breathing once more, "Che'". He stands up but feel a burning sensation make its way through the side of his chest.

Fuji opens his eyes to reveal worried oceans, "You are bleeding!"

Ryoma walks to his desk and opens his last drawer. He takes out a bottle of a light bluish substance, a cloth, and bandages. "It is not a serious cut."

Fuji sighs and walks over to Ryoma, "Your parents are going to fire me the minute they find out I hurt you. Aren't you happy?" He unties the obi holding the upper part of Ryoma's kimono.

Ryoma blushes slightly, "Can you not touch me like you know me!"

Fuji ignores Ryoma's complaining, "Just sit still, I'm only going to bandage your wound. Don't make such a big deal about it."

Ryoma sits quietly and stares at the floor while Fuji bandages his wound, "I won't tell them."

Fuji looks up at him, "Hnn?"

Ryoma pulls up the upper part of his kimono and incorrectly ties the obi, "I can deal with you being around me. I am not going to tell my parents about this."

Fuji smiles, "So you are not a total spoiled and snobby prince."

Ryoma smirks evilly, "I can always change my mind."

Fuji opens the door and turns his head to look back, "Thank you, I am looking forward to protecting you prince Ryoma." He closes the door behind him, once again leaving Ryoma astonished.


	2. Memories

Ch.2 Memories

_The woman covers the boy in a black cloth and kisses him on the forehead. She hides him under the table in the dark corner of the room._

"_Be a good boy and stay here. Don't you dare come out or make any noise."_

_The boy grabs on to his mother's shirt, "Mommy what's going to happen? Where are you going?"_

_She detaches the boy's hand from her shirt and holds it betweens her hands, "Shh Shusuke, just remember that mommy always loves you."_

_The woman walks away quietly and screams out, "What do you want with me?"_

_A group of soldiers enter the room, "Isn't it obvious? Haven't you heard the screams of the other villagers?" The solider shows her the head in his hands, "Or the scream of your husband?"_

_The women steps back covering her mouth, "No…Shun!" Tears stream down her eyes and anger boils in her ocean eyes. "How could you!" _

_The soldiers laugh and the leader touches the woman's face lightly, "Ah so beautiful, why did you fall in love with a man like Shun?" _

_She swaps his hand away, "Don't touch me you dirty scum."_

_The leader takes his sword out, "Too bad, if you had treated me nicer I would have let you live." He stabs her through the chest and she falls onto a pool of blood. She lands facing the hidden boy and with the last shred of life she had; she gives him a farewell smile. _

Fuji opens his eyes wearily to find Ryoma staring at him with a sadden look in his eyes. Fuji looks around and realizes he was sitting outside of Ryoma's door.

"Are you awake Fuji?"

Fuji tries to stand up but slides down to the floor again, "Yes I am." He runs his hand through his hair, "Why are you out here prince Ryoma?"

Ryoma sits next to Fuji and leans on his door, "Well, a certain someone woke me up because he was talking in his sleep."

Fuji smiles apologetically, "I'm sorry, I was having a nightmare."

Ryoma touches Fuji's wet cheeks, "Why did the nightmare make you cry?"

Fuji stares at his hands, "Because it's a nightmare I have every day that reminds me of why I became a soldier."

Ryoma looks at Fuji's expression and gets the feeling he shouldn't question him more. He sighs, "Why are you outside my door?"

Fuji stands up, "It's my job, although I fell asleep on the first day." He opens Ryoma's room door and pushes him inside, "No more questions, go to sleep!"

Ryoma looks at Fuji, "What about you? When are you going to sleep?"

Fuji smirks, "Are you worried about me?"

Ryoma glares at him, "No, I don't care one bit" and slams the door.

After making sure that prince Ryoma had fallen asleep, Fuji makes his way towards the garden. He opens the beautifully carved door and breathes in the different aromas. Fuji smiles as he makes his way towards the Chrysanthemums. The moonlit night made them shine like newly formed pearls. Fuji handles a chrysanthemum gently in his hand and cuts it off the bush.

He stares at it, "Mothers favorite flowers…the white chrysanthemum. Fuji walks to the table near the bush and sits down, placing the flower in front of him. Tears gently trail down his cheeks, "She always said this is the reason she married father. She died before she even could tell me the story…"

Fuji's eyes burn when he opens them to the radiant morning sun. He sits up and notices a blanket around his shoulders. He smiles when he sees prince Ryoma sleeping on the other side of the table. Fuji stands up and places the blanket around prince Ryoma, "Thank you, I change my mind, you aren't a spoiled brat."

After exploring the garden, Fuji comes up with a great idea. He picks an empty table away from the sleeping Ryoma and puts a container in the middle. He walks around the garden, cutting one white, pink, and red rose. He cuts out three chrysanthemums and a few other flowers. He brings all the flowers, as well as other items to the table and starts assorting them beautifully.

"How surprising, a solider making ikebana."

Fuji jumps at the voice coming from behind him and turns around, "Good morning prince Ryoma."

Ryoma walks around the table and stands in front of the masterpiece, "When did you learn how to arrange flowers so beautifully?"

Fuji smirks, "Why do you care? I thought you were just going to ignore me?"

Ryoma smiles, "I'm curious, it's not every day you get to meet an ikebana making soldier."

Fuji focuses on finishing the ikebana, "Nee, why is that?"

Ryoma sighs, "It is because every soldier I've encountered has a heart of stone and no talents except killing. You are different which makes you quite intriguing."

Fuji laughs "Wow what an honor, being called intriguing by a spoiled prince. "

Ryoma crosses his arms, "Che'"

Fuji sighs happily, "Finished."

Ryoma looks admiringly at the piece and at Fuji, "It's beautiful…"

Fuji blushes, "Do you really think so?"

Ryoma nods, "I wish I had the talent to make something like that."

Fuji sits down and stares at the flower arrangement, "My mother taught me when I was young. She worked as an ikebana maker so there would be all types of flower arrangements in the house."

Ryoma rests his chin on his hand, "Where is she now?"

Fuji stares at the table's pattern, "Dead, both my parents are."

Ryoma feels sympathy for what seems to be the first time in his life, "I am so sorry…I didn't mean to-

Fuji shakes his head, "Its fine, I am supposed to be over it since it happened thirteen years ago."

Ryoma stares into Fuji's ocean eyes, "Supposed? Have you not gotten over their deaths?"

Fuji diverts his eyes, not wanting Ryoma to see the glint of anger outlining his pupils, "Their deaths haunt me every night because they didn't die naturally…they were murdered."

"What? How do you know?"

Fuji sighs painfully, "I witnessed it. My father was a great general for your clan and was greatly respected. My uncle was only a knight and he envied my father for being a general. One day, my uncle and other members of father's army killed the people in our villages. They came to our house, beheaded my father and stabbed my mother though the chest."

Ryoma was at loss for words and just watched silent tears drip from Fuji's eyes. "My mother had hidden me in a corner in order for my uncle not to kill me. I hope he had because watching him kill my mother scarred my life. After that, I trained to become a soldier and was accepted into the army at age 15. When my uncle found out I was still alive, he tried to kill me, but I killed him first."

Ryoma reaches for Fuji's hand but Fuji moves it away, "Don't touch me, my hands are soiled in blood. I killed my own uncle and don't feel an ounce of regret."

Ryoma finds his voice again, "You should value your life because your mother gave up hers to save you. It is normal not to feel regret towards killing someone who killed you loved ones, even if he is your blood relative."

Fuji picks his head up and looks at Ryoma, "…you know just what to say to make someone feel better."

Ryoma looks away to hide his blush, "I wouldn't have to say anything if someone weren't acting like a sentimental five year old."

Fuji smirks, "Why don't you look at me when you say that?"

Ryoma tilts his head and looks at Fuji, "Che'"

Fuji smiles, "You didn't seem to hate sympathizing with me. Why act like you do?"

Ryoma clears his throat, "I am pretty sure my maids are panicking right now since they don't know where I am."

Ryoma stands up to leave but Fuji grabs his hand, "Wait!"

Ryoma faces Fuji, "What? Are you still feeling sad?"

Fuji shakes his head and lets go of Ryoma's hand, "I just wanted to say thank you." Ryoma nods and walks off to his room.

Fuji waits a few moments after Ryoma walks off and then leaves the garden himself. He walks to his room but a maid stops him on the way.

"Fuji-san, the king wants to see you."

Fuji nods and walks towards the king's study. He knocks on the door and enters when given permission. The kings signals him to walk closer to his desk, "Hello Fuji"

Fuji bows, "Greetings my King."

"I have a simple task for you. In the front balcony the daughter of the Ran clan's leader, Mioko, is waiting for the monthly meeting I've arranged between Ryoma and her. Please go get Ryoma but make sure you don't tell him it's to meet her because if he knew, he would lock himself in his room.

Fuji nods, "Understood."

"One more thing, please make yourself at home. Your father was my best general and a good friend. I am honored to have his son stay with me and am sure he would be proud to see what you've become."

Fuji smiles, "Thank you very much." He turns around to walk out but the king tells him to wait once more.

The king smiles, "You are young, very good looking, and about Ryoma's age. Mioko has a younger sister, Rena, and I would like to see if you are interested?"

Fuji shakes his head, "No thank you sir, I don't-

"Okay then, I'll arrange monthly meetings between you and her as well. When Mioko comes next time, I'll tell her to bring Rena."

Fuji bows once more and walks out of the study, sighing once he gets outside. He walks through many hallways and up a flight of stairs in order to get to Ryoma's room. He knocks and hears Ryoma telling him to enter.

Fuji stands, speechlessly staring at the almost naked prince Ryoma. All Ryoma had on is a towel around his waist since he had just gotten out of the bath. Fuji's eyes glaze over the silky and wet skin, "Um…"

Ryoma sighs annoyingly, "What do you want?"

Fuji clears his throat, "When you are finished getting dressed I would like you to come with me to the balcony."

Ryoma's eyebrow arches, "For what?"

Fuji runs his hand through his hair, "You'll find out when you get there."

Ryoma grunts, "I don't like surprises."

Fuji sighs, "Just get dressed" and waits outside patiently for him. After waiting for about fifteen minutes, Ryoma comes out and Fuji starts guiding him to the balcony.

"Are you going to tell me what's waiting for me?"

They reach the door leading to the balcony and Fuji smirks, "I am sure you will not like it."

"Why do you say-

"Hello prince Ryoma."

Ryoma stares at Mioko for a few seconds but then glares at Fuji, "Father involved you didn't he?"

Fuji laughs, "I am sorry prince Ryoma, I had no choice."

Ryoma tries to walk away from the balcony but Fuji stops him, "No can do. Give her a chance, it's not like you have to marry her."

Ryoma grabs Fuji by the collar and lowers his voice, "Don't act like you know everything. For your information, I'll have to marry her next year in order for us to strengthen our bonds with the Ran clan. I told my parents I didn't want marriage but my father doesn't care."

Fuji smirks, "Fierce aren't we now? Just make her dislike you so that she would have no desire to marry you.

Ryoma lets go of Fuji, "It is not that easy, I have to set a good image since I am the future king. I can't severe our connection with the Ran clan."

Fuji smiles, "Well that's a tough situation, have fun. I'll enjoy seeing you try to solve it."

Ryoma glares at Fuji but smirks, "Hnn, I'll make sure you do."

Fuji watches Ryoma walk over to Mioko and say hello while kissing her hand. Fuji sits on the chair by the balcony doors and watches over them. An amused grin forms on Fuji's face, *_What are you trying to do Ryoma? Envy, that's impossible. Why would I be envious of her, you are a man._* But as Fuji watches Ryoma sweet talk and laugh with Mioko, that statement's liability grows greater.


	3. Licking Tears

**Authors Note: I am sorry for the irregular updates! I was so busy, finals week is tough on a girl. PLEASE REVIEW. Right now I feel very sad because I only got a few reviews but I am trying my best for the few who read this fic. Thank you those who do. I might update more since I am on vacation now. Enjoy!**

Ch.3 Licking Tears

Ryoma stands to take the plate the servant had brought to him and Mioko. He places it on the table in front of where they are sitting and serves her tea. After serving himself a cup, he sits on his chair once more. Trying to ignore the burning sensation his back was feeling, he focuses on what Mioko was saying.

"So my father was saying how wonderful you are. Judging from first impressions, I agree." Mioko smiles and sips her cup.

"Thank you, you are quite charming yourself. My father was right in his praise."

Mioko's smile widens, "So would you think I'd be a good empress Ryoma-sama?"

Ryoma stares at his cup, "Do you agree with the marriage?"

Mioko lowers her head, "After meeting you, I do. Even though my father is not forcing me to marry you, I would love to if it means I am helping my clan. You seem like a great man so I have no complaints.

Ryoma looks away, "Do you have no wish to find true love? Instead of being paired up with someone just because of political benefits?"

Mioko frowns, "Are you saying you don't agree with this marriage?"

As he looks around the room, Ryoma's eyes meet Fuji's and lock there. His golden brown eyes are engulfed by the vast oceans in Fuji's eyes. Forcing himself out of the trance, Ryoma turns his attention back to Mioko. He takes her hand, "It's not that I don't agree to it, it is that I don't want a marriage without love."

Mioko smiles, "Then that is solved quite simply. I'll make you fall in love with me."

Ryoma's eyes widen, "What?"

Mioko smirks, "Well that'll be all for today Ryoma-sama. I am looking forward to our future together." She stands and kisses prince Ryoma lightly on the cheek. A servant walks her out of the palace and into her carriage. Ryoma walks out of the balcony but Fuji stands up and blocks his path.

Ryoma looks at Fuji, "Yes? Do you need anything?"

Fuji forces a smile, "How did the meeting go with Mioko?"

Ryoma smirks, "Splendid. Is that all?"

Fuji scoffs, "I thought prince Ryoma didn't want this marriage? What I see is you trying to woo princess Mioko. Won't it be harder to cancel the wedding if she is in love with you?"

Ryoma glares at Fuji, "Please don't concern yourself in my affairs. It is none of your business."

Fuji grabs Ryoma by the collar, "This is what I hate about you. You have this problem in which you think you are superior to everyone else. It is called advice you rotten, ungrateful prince.

"Che'. Know your place; you are my bodyguard and nothing more."

Fuji's eyes widen and he lets go of Ryoma's collar, "…I see, so that is what you think of me." Fuji bends down on one knee and looks up at Ryoma with cold, lifeless eyes, "Pardon my rudeness Prince Ryoma."

Ryoma takes a few steps back in surprise, "Fuji I am-

A servant comes rushing towards them, "Prince Ryoma and Fuji-san, the king wants you to come to the tea room. He wants to hold a tea ceremony in celebration of Ryoma and Mioko's first meeting."

Ryoma nods and follows the maid to the tea room. He finds his mother and father already seated when he arrives. He takes his places and stares at the floor.

The king chuckles, "Why so quiet Ryoma? Celebrate! Celebrate! We are all happy your first meeting went well. Right, Fuji?"

Fuji nods, "Yes, princess Mioko is a great match for prince Ryoma."

The queen smiles, "Talking about Mioko, where is she. I want her to join us."

Ryoma looks up at his mother, "She left already."

The queen frowns, "How unfortunate. We'll invite her next time."

The king looks at Ryoma, "Can you prepare the tea?"

Ryoma nods and moves to where they put all the tea making utensils. Ryoma places his legs under himself and sets four tea bowls in front of him. He uses the tea scoop to take tea from the tea caddy. He adds a bit in each cup and then pours hot water into each. Ryoma uses the whisk to perfectly prepare each tea. He gives his mother and his father their tea, but lingers on giving Fuji his.

The king clears his throat, "What is taking so long Ryoma, give Fuji his tea."

Ryoma places Fuji's tea in front of him, avoiding eye contact, "Here"

Ryoma sits in his place and sips his tea quietly. He occasionally makes inevitable eye contact with Fuji who didn't seem to stop staring at him. _*What is he staring at?*_

The king smiles after finishing his tea, "Doesn't Ryoma make amazing tea, Fuji?"

Fuji nods and places his bowl on the floor, "Where did he learn how to prepare tea?"

Ryoma looks at Fuji, "My late grandmother taught me."

Fuji bows slightly, "I am sorry, your mother my King?"

The king shakes his head, "No, my mother has long died. It was my wife's mother who taught him how to make tea. She was very strict about teaching him traditional customs but that was only out of love."

Fuji smirks, "Wow, what a great skill. I am sure Mioko would be delighted to taste prince Ryoma's tea."

_*I've had enough of this*_ Ryoma slams his cup down on the floor, "Don't think just because of one meeting, Mioko and I are made for each other." He stands up and walks out, "Excuse me, I feel tired."

The queen yells after him, "Ryoma?"

Fuji stands up, "I will see what is wrong with him." He bows the queen and the king, "Thank you for the tea my king, my queen." He walks out of the room and past the many hallways that lead to prince Ryoma's room. Turning the corner of the hallway in which prince Ryoma's room was in, he sees Ryoma walking towards his door.

Fuji speeds up his pace and grabs prince Ryoma's wrist, "Wait."

Ryoma turns around and glares a Fuji, "What? Are you here to keep talking about how great Mioko and I are together?"

Fuji sighs, "I am sorry prince Ryoma, I had no right to say all those things. But by the way you treated princess Mioko; it seemed you were eager to marry her."

Ryoma pulls his wrist away, "Well, I am not. You do not know how difficult it is to be in a situation in which your happiness negatively affects the other person."

Fuji runs his hand through his hair and looks up at Ryoma, "You are wrong…I do know."

Ryoma stares into Fuji's eyes, "What do you mean?"

Fuji looks away, "Don't worry prince Ryoma, everything will be okay. I am sure you will find a way to get around this sticky situation. And so will I …"

"How are you also in a difficult situation?"

Fuji smiles sadly, "I am in more than you imagine. The king arranged for me to meet up with Rena, Mioko's younger sister."

Ryoma coughs, "What?"

Fuji laughs, "Why is it so surprising? Do you not deem me worthy of her?"

"That is not it, why didn't you refuse my father?"

"I could not; he didn't give me a chance to."

Ryoma opens the door to his room, "You see it is not easy refusing my father. Or maybe you do want to marry Rena so you can get out of here? Well I hope you both fall in love with each other and have a happy life." Ryoma closes the door but Fuji stops it with his foot.

Fuji smirks, "Why are you acting like a sentimental 5 year old?"

Ryoma smiles, "It takes one to know one."

"True, but stop assuming things that you know nothing about."

Ryoma pushes the door, "About how you want to marry Rena?"

"What if I tell you I have no desire to marry her?"

"Che'. It is not like I would believe you."

Fuji smiles, "Do you want to know why I don't want to marry her?"

"No, I really don't care."

Fuji pushes the door fully open, "You are really bad at lying."

Ryoma crosses his arms, "What makes you think that I am lying?"

"Every time you lie you avoid eye contact."

Ryoma glares at Fuji, "I do not care if you want to marry her or not. Happy?"

Fuji smiles, "I am in love with someone, which is why I can't marry Rena."

_*What!*_ Ryoma holds the door knob, "Really? Then congratulations, she must be a lucky girl. Waiting for you back home? Or are you in love with one of my servants? If it is Kano, you'll have a tough time." Ryoma pushes Fuji out and slams the door.

Ryoma walks to the nearest window and looks out of it. He closes the curtain with a sigh after getting fed up of the sun's radiant glow. _*What is wrong with me? Why am I even mad?*_ Ryoma's cat, Karupin, purrs and passes lovingly in between his legs. Ryoma picks her up with a gentle smile and walks over to his bed. He places Karupin on top of the bed and lies down next to her.

"Karupin, sometimes I feel you are the only one who really understands me"

Karupin meows, "You see, we communicate just fine. Would you like to marry me so I don't have to marry Mioko? We can run off and live together in the woods."

Karupin walks off Ryoma's bed and onto her own. Ryoma sighs, "So not even you want me?" He rolls over and stares at canopy on his bed. _*Now I am even talking to my cat.* _Ryoma's eyes droop and he yawns, "I am tired, I think I am going to take a map."

He looks at Karupin, "Are you sleeping there or with me?" He smiles when Karupin jumps on the bed and snuggles by his side, "I thought so." Ryoma closes his eyes and quickly drifts into sleep.

"_What is wrong mommy? Where is grandma?"_

_Ryoma's mother wraps her arms around Ryoma, "She is no longer with us Ryoma."_

_Ryoma's eyes widen and he tries to escape his mother's grasp, "You are lying! I saw her yesterday; she said she was going to be okay!"_

_His mother tries drying her tears, "I am not lying Ryoma. It hurts me too, but now she's a star in the sky."_

_Tears trail doing Ryoma's face, "A star?"_

_His mother nods and faces Ryoma, "She's always with us. Look up at the sky at night and you will always see her. Even if you can't see the stars, she's always there. So don't cry Ryoma, you have to be strong."_

_Ryoma touches his mother's cheek, "Then why is mommy crying?"_

_Ryoma's mother hugs Ryoma, "because mommy is not strong enough. You have to be strong for the both of us Ryoma."_

Ryoma smiles when he wakes up to Karupin licking his face. He wraps his arms around the cat and sighs deeply. "Did you lick me because you knew I was having a bad dream Karupin?"

"Yes and because she noticed you were crying, just as I did."

Ryoma sits up, "What are you doing here? And sitting on my bed?"

Fuji smiles, "My how our situations have changed. A sentimental 5 year old woke me up with his crying. When I came in, I got entranced on how different you look with tears trailing down your face."

Ryoma blushes and looks away, "What time is it?"

"Around midnight, everyone is asleep.

"Thank you for your concern, you may go to sleep now."

Fuji smirks, "Nee, what if I tell you I don't want to leave?"

Ryoma shrugs, "If you prefer sleeping on the floor than your own bed, it is fine by me."

Fuji inches closer to Ryoma, "That is not what I mean prince Ryoma."

Ryoma stares a Fuji, "This is a waste of time, just get off my bed!"

Fuji cups Ryoma's chin and smiles, "Such cold words and façade. Yet you are nothing close to a cold, spoiled child. You are fragile, caring, and beautiful."

Ryoma gasps, "What?"

Fuji leans closer until he was only a few centimeters away from Ryoma's lips, "Nee, Ryoma. What if I told you the person who I am in love with was you?" Fuji kisses Ryoma gently letting the moon be the judge of his shameful sin.


	4. Soiling Hearts

**Author's note: I AM SAD…CRYYYYYY.. SUCH LITTLE REVIEWS. But it's okay..im going on because of the little loyal readers I have. THANK YOU MY READERS. I strive forward because of you guys. I hope ya enjoy!! Surprise Surprise.**

Ch.4 Soiling Hearts

Fuji's hand slides down to prince Ryoma's neck as their sweet kiss continues. Fuji deepens the kiss, his tongue roaming and exploring all of prince Ryoma's mouth. Fuji is enticed by the sweet honey taste of Ryoma's mouth and desires more. Ryoma grabs Fuji's shirt, bringing him closer as their body heat rises. Fuji unbuttons Ryoma's shirt, running his hands over the smooth and delectable skin. He kisses Ryoma's neck, biting and sucking that spot, which leaves a love mark. Fuji smirks when Ryoma whimpers slightly and continues to leave trails of kisses. Fuji opens his eyes to admire prince Ryoma's facial expression but see's blood all over him. There was blood on the hands that were caressing Ryoma's chest and dirtying his beautiful skin.

Fuji pushes prince Ryoma away," No…I can't."

Ryoma looks at Fuji astounded, "What?"

Fuji looks at his hands which were shaking, "I can't touch you with these bloody hands. They will stain your purity."

Ryoma looks worriedly at Fuji and tries to hold his hand, "Calm down Fuji, it is all your imagination."

Fuji moves away from Ryoma's gentle hands, "No, please don't. I can't harm you like this. Please stay how you are prince Ryoma." Fuji stands up, "I am sorry, this was selfish of me" and rushes out of the room.

Fuji walks to his room, shaking the images of prince Ryoma out of his head. _*I have to go back to being only his body guard…nothing more.* _In this dazed condition, the hallways seem longer and he feels like he would never be able to reach his door. Fuji opens the door to find a beautiful girl sitting on his bed and examining one of his cacti. Her long brown locks flowed over the simple yet gorgeous teal dress she wore. Her flawless legs were crossed Indian style with her teal and blue shoes pointing out.

Fuji stares at her, "Um...who are you?"

The girl turns her attention to Fuji and beautiful green eyes look up at him, "Do you enjoy collecting cacti?"

Fuji smiles at her, "Yes, it's a hobby of mine. I love how strange yet beautiful they are."

The girl kneels to reach for an item on the shelf above Fuji's bed, "And what is this?"

Fuji opens the item, "its paint." He points at the canvas across the room, "I like painting scenery and flowers just how they appear to me at the moment. It's like saving memories."

The girl smiles, "You have a very beautiful smile when talking about things you love."

Fuji blushes slightly, "I do?"

The girl nods, "Yes."

Fuji looks at her, "Enough about myself, do you have any hobbies?"

The girl stands up and wanders around the room, "I also enjoy painting, but I love painting creatures. I paint birds, insects, and go out to look for more to paint. My father says a lady should not do this kind of work but I enjoy it too much to give it up."

Fuji laughs, "Then you should keep doing what makes you happy. Do you enjoy doing anything else?"

"I love reading poetry books. I try writing poetry myself but fail horribly."

Fuji smiles, "I also enjoy poetry. I am sure you write terrifically, just believe in yourself."

The girl's smile brightens, "Thank you Fuji "

"How do you-

"Rena! Are you here Rena?" Mioko walks into Fuji's room accompanied by prince Ryoma. The girl gracefully walks to her sister's side and looks at Fuji."

She smirks, "Nice to meet you Fuji, I am Rena."

Fuji's eyes widen, "You are Rena…I mean Rena-sama?"

Rena shakes her head, "Please don't use honorifics Fuji. Let's just forget about status and focus on getting to know each other."

Fuji smiles, "Okay."

Mioko pats Rena's head, "What were you doing down here missy? It is rude to invade other people's privacy."

Fuji shakes his head, "It's okay; she did no harm."

"It seems like you both were having a fun conversation before we came in."

Fuji felt prince Ryoma glaring at him, "We were prince Ryoma." Fuji emphasizes the prince, _*this is for the better.*_

Prince Ryoma clears his throat, "Mioko came here…again, just to give us the honor, well Fuji the honor. to meet her younger sister. You should thank her Fuji."

Fuji smiles at Mioko, "Thank you Mioko-sama."

Mioko smiles, "If it is possible that you and Rena are ever going to marry, you should get accustomed now to stop using honorifics for my name as well."

Prince Ryoma's eyebrows twitch but he smirks, "Then you shouldn't use honorifics for my name as well Mioko."

Mioko blushes slightly, "That is different Ryoma-sama."

Fuji feels a painful throb in his chest when Mioko's cheeks color lightly because of prince Ryoma's remark. _*Could prince Ryoma be doing this on purpose? Trying to make me jealous? No, no. no…it is my fault for not having proper control over my emotions.*_ Fuji stares at Mioko and prince Ryoma as they stray into their own private conversation.

"You seem dazed Fuji."

Fuji stares into the curious green eyes observing him, "No…I was just thinking."

Rena's head tilts slightly, "About what?"

Fuji s smiles, "About which part of the palace to show you first."

Rena's face lights up, "Do you have a stable?"

Fuji nods, "Yes we do."

Rena jumps excitedly, "Can we go there!"

Fuji laughs, "Can it be that you love horses?"

Rena nods, "I love them; they are my favorite animal! I own two horses which I visit every morning."

Fuji grins, "Then it is settled." He looks at the couple across the room, "Would you two like to accompany Rena and I to the stables. She wants me to show her the horses."

Mioko smiles, "That is a wonderful idea! Let's accompany them Ryoma"

A second pang of pain strikes through Fuji's chest, _*I guess he convinced her to stop using honorifics. It makes sense…if they are going to get married then they should get accustomed to it.*_ Fuji plasters a smile to his face and turns to Rena, "Let's go then."

Rena smiles and hooks her arm around Fuji's arm, "Lets."

Fuji takes them outside the palace and they walk for a few minutes until they reach the stable. The stable was a big, white and gold structure with about fifteen horses in it. Fuji waves at the man in charge of keeping the horses in health and well groomed. He takes them to the first door in the stable marked with a bold, golden E.

He opens the door and walks inside, "This is my horse, Euphie." He guides the beautiful white horse towards the group, "I've owned her since I became I solider. She's been with me in all my battles and always keeps me company."

Rena stares at the horse in awe, "She's beautiful Fuji! Can I touch her?"

"Go ahead."

Rena pets the horse gently and is joined by Mioko, "She's so well groomed and friendly. Ryoma, do you own a horse?"

Prince Ryoma smirks, "I do." He walks to the stable next to Euphie's and walks out with a gorgeous black stallion. "I've had Keiji since I was a boy."

Rena's jaw drops, "He is amazing!" She and Mioko walk over to Keiji and pet him happily.

Fuji smiles, "Would you like to ride them? I can take Rena on a ride and prince Ryoma can take Mioko."

Rena smiles happily, "Can we, Mioko?"

Mioko looks at Fuji, "Do you know what time it is?"

Fuji looks at the sky, "It is about noon. Why?"

Mioko's eyes widen and she bows to Ryoma, "I am sorry! We have to go; father wanted us back before noon!"

Rena give's Fuji a peck on the cheek, "I'll see you next time. I'll bring my poems in exchange of you taking me for a ride."

Mioko holds Rena's hand and they rush out of the stables and towards their carriage. Fuji places his hand over where Rena had kissed him with a smile on his face.

Prince Ryoma glares a Fuji, "You seem happy about Rena's kiss. Are you picturing her in wedding gown already?"

Fuji's pacific oceans ice over and stare coldly at prince Ryoma, "What if I was? By the looks of it, I bet you pictured Mioko in her wedding dress more than once already."

Ryoma balls his hands into a fist, "What if I did? Why would you care?"

Fuji forces a laugh, "I do not care if you did prince Ryoma. It is understandable since you are going to marry her. "

Prince Ryoma saddles his horse, "Then I guess you are the first person I would invite to my wedding!" He kicks the horse lightly and rides off into the path in the forest.

Fuji yells after him, "Wait!" Fuji hurriedly saddles his horse and follows after prince Ryoma. _*Why is he so mad!*_ It didn't take Fuji long to catch up to prince Ryoma since he was very experienced in horse riding.

"Prince Ryoma, wait up!"

"NO! Go away!"

Fuji rides next to prince Ryoma, "Why are you angry prince Ryoma?"

"I am not angry!"

"Yes you are."

"Why are you trying so hard to woo Rena?"

"I am not."

Prince Ryoma scoffs, "You see, we all tell our lies."

"Why are you trying so hard to woo Mioko? You even suggested her to say your name without honorifics."

"Che' Honorifics aren't important."

"Yes they are prince Ryoma."

"Can you stop it with the prince Ryoma? Sheesh…prince this, prince that. Just call me Ryoma!"

Fuji shakes his head, "No. I am your body guard and I have to refer to you with honorifics."

Prince Ryoma raises his voice, "Dammit, there you go again with the stupid body guard thing! You are so agitating!" He fails to notice the fallen tree up ahead which Keiji jumps, catching prince Ryoma off guard. He falls off the horse and lands with a thump on the grassy floor.

Fuji gets off his horse and rushes to prince Ryoma's side, "Prince Ryoma!"

Prince Ryoma winces slightly and grips his leg, "Say Ryoma."

Fuji kneels by his side, "What?"

Prince Ryoma grunts, "I won't let you help me until you stop saying my name with honorifics."

"What are you saying? You are the one in pain not me."

"Say it…"

Fuji sighs, "Ryoma."

Ryoma blushes lightly and sits up, "I think I sprained my ankle."

Fuji helps him up and sits him on Euphie, "Does it hurt?"

Ryoma whistles for Keiji to come closer, "…No. Come on Keiji."

Fuji gets on Euphie and kicks her lightly, "Slowly Euphie, Ryoma is hurt."

Ryoma looks back to make sure Keiji was following, "…Thank you."

Fuji laughs, "My pleasure. It was always my dream to rescue a damsel in distress."

Ryoma punches him lightly on the chest, "I am not a damsel!"

The ride back to the stables was quiet but very peaceful. Once in the stable, Fuji puts each horse in their proper stable and shuts the door. He sits Ryoma on top of some hay in order to bandage his ankle.

"No… I can do it!" Ryoma snatches the bandages from Fuji and starts wrapping his foot with them.

Fuji shakes his head, "That's horrible, it is too loose." He takes the bandages from Ryoma and wraps his foot properly. Fuji looks up at Ryoma and gently kisses his foot.

"…Fuji"

Fuji laughs, "I am sorry. I guess I should take you back to your room so your maids can attend you."

"Stop with the fake laughs."

Fuji looks at Ryoma, "What?"

Ryoma grabs Fuji's wrist and pulls him closer, "You have been saying that too much lately."

"Wait Ryoma…"

Ryoma grips Fuji's shirt and brings him closer, "I am tired of waiting for you to see that I am thinking the same sinful thoughts as you are." Ryoma bites Fuji's lip lightly and then kisses him passionately. Their tongues dance to the rhythm of lust and passion.

They separate for air after a long and sweet kiss. Ryoma places his hand on Fuji's cheek, "What if I told you that I am happy about you loving me? And that I return those feelings? I am already soiled and stained with the thoughts of you. I want you Fuji!"

A**uthors note: Ps. The little ankle kissing thing is somewhat borrowed from Junjou Romantica. If u don't kno what im talking about go read the manga AND watch the anime. Its an amazing yaoi manga/anime.**


	5. Needles in the Hay

**Shout out to: ****rebeccasanfujieijilvr****- thank you for sending me a private message and caring about the story. I am very grateful to have a reader like you!**

Ch. 5 Needles in the Hay

Fuji stares into Ryoma's golden brown eyes for what seems like eternity. He is lost in those priceless eyes and his mind races to the ends of the earth. _*Is this a dream or did he just say that?*_ His face flushes as Ryoma once more caresses his cheeks and whispers to him sweet words. Fuji holds Ryoma's face in his hands and slowly descends towards his lips.

"Be prepared, I've been holding back for a long time." Fuji kisses Ryoma; gently passing his tongue through Ryoma's parted lips. His tongue explores Ryoma's mouth, not leaving a corner untouched. Their tongues battle for dominance as the kiss turns more passionate. Ryoma puts his arms around Fuji's neck and hooks his legs around his waist as Fuji carries him to an empty stable. Closing the door behind him, he places Ryoma gently on the hay covered floor. They separate from their extremely long kiss and Ryoma looks at Fuji with passion dazed eyes.

Fuji smiles softly and touches his forehead to Ryoma's, "I love you Ryoma."

Ryoma's cheeks color bright red, "I…I love you too Fuji."

Fuji smiles brighten, "I am glad." Fuji gently and slowly kisses Ryoma's nose, cheek, and chin. He uses his lips to show his overflowing love. Fuji licks Ryoma's ear and nibbles on it, drawing a tiny gasp from Ryoma.

"Why are you being so…gentle and loving?"

Fuji laughs, "Because I am your first, aren't I?"

Ryoma looks away, blushing madly, "…no."

Fuji removes the obi from Ryoma's kimono and pushes down the top part, "I guess that's a yes, so that means I have to be gentle. I also want you to remember this night forever." Fuji kisses Ryoma's shoulder and moves downward towards his chest, leaving nothing untouched. He takes a nipple into his mouth while his index and thumb played with the other one. He sucks, teases, and lightly bites the bud, making it taut.

Ryoma closes his eyes, "hnn.."

Fuji fully opens the kimono and trails kisses downward towards Ryoma's pelvis. Fuji pulls down his underwear, causing Ryoma's breath to hitch. Fuji smiles, "…you are so erect after only fondling you."

Ryoma covers his face with his hands, "Shut up!"

Fuji laughs, "Feisty", then licks the head of Ryoma's member.

Ryoma gasps and arches his back, "W-what are you doing! Nghh, stop…"

Fuji uses his thumbs to play with the head of his length, earning cute moans from Ryoma. He glides his hand up and down, increasing his pace as Ryoma's moans grow louder. He uses is other hand to play with Ryoma's nipples causing Ryoma's to finally climax.

Ryoma looks at Fuji with tear eyes and bright cheeks, "I am sorry…."

Fuji smiles sadistically, "It is fine. I have use for it." He uses his cum cover middle finger and slowly inserts his finger into Ryoma's entrance.

Ryoma gasps, "Nghh…what are you doing! That hurts and feels strange!"

Fuji laughs, "You'll get used to it." He licks Ryoma's inner thigh and tenderly kisses it.

Ryoma winces, "N-now what are you doing?"

Fuji keeps moving his finger in and out, "Distracting you."

Ryoma whimpers when Fuji adds a second digit, "Ngh …ah, you are not doing a very good job."

Fuji kisses Ryoma passionately while adding a third digit and Ryoma moans into the kiss. Fuji continues to kiss him while his fingers did scissoring motions.

Fuji kisses Ryoma's forehead, "Does it hurt?"

Ryoma opens his eyes, "Yes."

Fuji takes out his fingers and caresses Ryoma's cheek, "I love you Ryoma."

Ryoma looks away, "I love you too…Shusuke."

Fuji smiles, "I love you."

Ryoma blushes, "Stop saying it so much."

Fuji laughs, "I love you till the end of time."

Ryoma covers his face, "Stop saying it! It's embarrassing."

Fuji kisses Ryoma again and whispers in his ear, "But it resonates in your mind doesn't it? It'll heighten this experience."

Ryoma watches Fuji pull down his pants, "That is not going to fit!"

Fuji smiles gently and slowly enters Ryoma stopping at each wince, "Are you okay?"

Ryoma grips the floor and nods, "Ahh…Continue, I'll endure."

Fuji fully enters Ryoma, barely holding back the urge to pull out and thrust in at full force. He takes Ryoma's hand, kisses it, and places it on his chest. "Do you feel my heart beat?"

Ryoma blushes, "Yes, I do."

"This is how much you make my heart race."

Ryoma huffs, "If you start moving will that shut you up?"

Fuji smiles, "Possibly."

"Then you can move."

Fuji slowly moves, thrusting into Ryoma at a rhythmic pace, which took all his sanity in order to maintain. Ryoma's whimpers turn to moans and the pain he was feeling before slowly disintegrates.

"Ngh…ahh..ahhh S-shusuke, you can move faster."

Fuji nods and his thrust accelerate, drawing more passionate moans from Ryoma. Fuji starts thrusting into him with more force, hitting Ryoma's prostrate with every thrust. Ryoma brings himself up and places his arms around Fuji's neck, kissing him until they both ran out of air.

"Ahhh..I-I am cuming Shusuke."

"…Ryoma"

At the heat of the moment and near their climax, their thrust and moans grow in intensity. They climax and both fall exhaustedly onto the hay covered floor. Fuji sighs happily and wraps his arms around the weakened Ryoma.

"Are you okay?"

Ryoma holds Fuji's hand, "My butt hurts, my ankle feels like it is going to fall off, and I have the feeling I am going to faint from exhaustion."

Fuji smiles, "If you have enough strength to complain that means it's nothing grave."

Ryoma sighs, "My servants are going to wonder why my kimono is stained."

Fuji chuckles, "I wish you good luck with explaining that, or not. You can just wear one of the many hundred kimonos you have and throw that one out."

Ryoma blushes, "…I want to keep it as a memory. Of course wash it…but not throw it away."

"That makes me happy because it means I didn't give you a totally horrible first experience."

Ryoma yawns, "Shusuke…"

"Hnn?"

Ryoma's grip on Fuji's hand strengthens, "I love you, unimaginable, limitlessly, with all my heart."

Fuji kisses Ryoma's hand while looking at him, "As do I."

Ryoma sighs, "…but we have to keep this a secret."

Fuji frowns, "I know, but I feel as if we are betraying…everyone by pretending."

Ryoma groans as he sits up and puts on his kimono, "It's only for now…my parents would not approve of us."

Fuji pulls up his pants and puts on his shirt, "You are right…but can you stop your jealousy from getting the better of you?"

Ryoma smirks, "What do you mean? I am sure you'll be the first one to explode. Plus, I am a great actor; it is a quality you gain from being a prince."

Fuji smiles sadistically, "We'll see about that, me and Rena have made a very close connection."

Ryoma runs his hand through his messy hair, "So did Mioko and I."

Fuji laughs, "So what do you want to bet on it?"

Ryoma arches his eyebrow, "What do you suggest?"

Fuji places his hands on Ryoma's waist, "Winner gets to control the other for one night. He can make the other do anything he desires."

Ryoma crosses his arms and limps out of the stable, "Fine, you are –

Fuji stares at Ryoma, "What is wrong? You suddenly st-

Kano stares blankly at their wrinkled and rustled state, "…a-a servant told me that I would find you here. Ryoma what happened to your ankle…and kimono. Why are you both so tattered?"

Ryoma blushed brightly, "It is not-

"Ryoma fell off his horse, into the mud and injured his ankle. I got quite dirty carrying him onto the horse."

Kano eyes Fuji suspiciously, "Oh…so that is what happened."  
Fuji nods and smiles, "Yes"

Kano glares at Ryoma, "Is that what happened prince Ryoma?"

Ryoma looks at Kano and nods, "I am very tired and sore so I am going returning to my room."

"I'll call a few servants to help you prince Ryoma."

Ryoma shakes his head, "Not necessary."

"But you are limping…"

"Che', I don't need them Kano."

Kano sighs, "Fine…"

Fuji starts walking out of the stables, "So I'll take my leave."

Kano grunts, "Wait Fuji!"

Fuji takes the path back to the palace opposite of the one Ryoma was taking. He accelerates when he hears Kano yelling after him. _*What does she want now! She must be suspicious…I have to be careful.*_

Kano catches up to Fuji, "Didn't you hear me calling after you?"

Fuji smiled, "Oh you did? I am sorry, I didn't hear you."

Kano keeps up with Fuji's pace, "Really?"

Fuji nods, "Yes, really."

Kano walks through the palace door, "So..."

Fuji walks in after Kano, "Do you have any tasks you need to attend to?"

Kano laughs, "You are not getting rid of me yet."

Fuji sighs and walks up the stairs, "Maa, are you going to follow me to my room?"

Kano smiles evilly, "Yes, and I have the keys to all the rooms so don't even try to lock me out."

Fuji opens his bedroom door and allows Kano in, "What do you want?"

Kano sits on his bed, "What really occurred at the stable?"

Fuji closes the door, "What I told you, he fell, injured his ankle, I wrapped it, and that's the end of the story."

Kano crosses her arms and smirks, "Really? Even though you called him Ryoma without honorifics?"

Fuji smiles, "Yes"

"I know you are lying, Fuji. Even though I've had the toughest time with you, I can still read past your angelic façade."

Fuji drops his act, "Fine….what do you want, why, and are you going to tell anyone?"

Kano laughs, "The truth, because I care about prince Ryoma, and no, I won't tell a soul."

Fuji nods, "Okay, I'll tell you from the beginning."

Kano smiles proudly, "I am listening.

Fuji sits down next to Kano, "Ryoma and I had a horrible first impression; I basically thought he was a spoiled brat and he thought of me as useless. We became closer he learned that I know how to make ikebana and am not a ruthless soldier, and I learned he is actually caring and gentle. We…began to fall in love with each other, and as much as we tried to deny it…it was too obvious.

Kano stares at Fuji with wide eyes and mouth open, "WHAT!?"

Fuji runs his hands through his hair, "Yes…"

Kano rocks back and forward squealing, "That is so romantic! I am so happy for prince Ryoma!"

Fuji stares at her, "You actually approve?"

Kano nods happily, "Yes! I don't care if it is a woman or a man, love is love. Ryoma should just be happy and enjoy his youth."

Fuji laughs miserably, "If only his parents would think the same…"

Kano frowns slightly, "Well, that can be fixed slowly. If you both tell them and explain, they'll get used to the idea."

Fuji shakes his head, "We are hiding it, and it is not like we are getting married, so there is no rush."

Kano sighs, "I suppose you are right."

Fuji nods, "Hnn"

Kano jumps up, "WAIT! Then what happened in the stables?"

Fuji blushes lightly, "…we made love."

The queen stands on the other side of the door with her hand mid air of knocking. Her mouth is open and her cheeks are slightly tinted red *_They made love?!*_

**Authors note: TON TON TONNNNNN!! REVIEW PLZZZZ! I am sorry I haven't written for many weeks, it's hard being a boarding school student! I hope you enjoy!!!! Hawt…lusty…and cliff hanger! Wasn't the little scene "I love You..I love you" being repeated cute? I borrowed it from Junjou romantic =] Review please…I feel unloved. **


	6. All Behold

**Author's Notes: GOOOMEEEENNNN! IM SORRRY! PERDONAME! I apologize my lovely readers (if I have any by now), lol I did it in 3 languages! This is the chapter that I was stuck on for 2 ½ months..i wasn't really stuck I was just busy and lazy…sorry again. To make up I will try to get the next chapter up soon as well. There were readers that asked me to include more Prince of Tennis characters and I did, plus one more to come later in the story. ENJOY AND PLLLLEEEAAAZZZEEEEE ONEGAI, REVIEW!**

Ch.6 All Behold

The queen covers her mouth and closes her eyes in an effort not to squeal. She places her hand on her hip and stares blankly at the floor. *_I did not know Rena and Fuji would be at this stage already! Wait, they met today! Boy, these younglings do not like taking things slow anymore._ *The queen breathes in an out in order to slow down her racing heart. She knocks loudly, "Fuji may I come in?"

Fuji stares at Kano and whispers, "What would the queen want? Why is she here?"

Kano shrugs, "I don't know, just allow her in before she suspects anything."

Fuji clears his throat, "Come in."

The queen comes in with a graceful smile and acts surprised, "Oh Kano, what brings you here?"

Kano bows, "The same question to you my queen."

"I am here to speak with Fuji."

Kano nods, "As was I but like that is done, I'll take my leave since I have tasks to attend to."

The queen smiles and returns her attention to Fuji, "How are you doing Fuji?"

Fuji stands, "I am doing fine my queen. It is an honor to have you visit me. Please have a seat."

The queen shakes her head, "Please call me Rinko. We are all family; there is no need for honorifics. I know how difficult it has been for you since your parents passed away. Nanjiro and I just want to be here for you."

Fuji smiles happily, "I understand…Rinko."

Rinko laughs, "You see, I like hearing my name once in a while instead of my queen this and my queen that."

Fuji laughs, "So do you need anything from me?"

Rinko nods, "Oh yes, I had almost forgotten, we would like you accompany Ryoma to the village."

Fuji's eyebrow rises, "The village? Why does he need to go there?"

Rinko sighs, "He has been asking us for a long time for permission to see the village. He says it'll be a learning experience and that it will set a good image."

Fuji coughs, "Um, which part of the village does he wish to visit?"

Rinko gives him a questioning look, "The closest, the northern part. Is there a problem with this part of the village?"

Fuji shakes his head, "No…there is no problem; I will accompany him."

Rinko smiles, "Thank you. I know he's a hand full but please befriend him. He's a very good kid."

Fuji looks away, *_trust me, we have become more that that_* "Yes."

Rinko plays with her ring, "I also came to ask about your date with Rena. How did it go?"

Fuji smiles, "It went very well."

Rinko cheeks flush, "Oh…I see, well that is all. Ryoma wants to leave soon so meet him in his room in ten minutes or so."

Fuji nods and bows, "I understand."

With a smile, Rinko walks out of the room and Fuji throws himself on the bed. He sighs deeply, closes his eyes, and rests his arm on his forehead. *_What am I going to do about those guys? What if they see me and Ryoma walking in the village? I should avoid them at all costs._* Fuji sits up and does a quick scan of the room for his katana. He spots it but his eyes linger on the beauty of it for a few seconds. This katana which was given to him by his deceased father was his most valued item. It was beautiful; it had a black sheath with sapphire designs and gems on it. The katana's handle had black and blue laces, intertwining in a beautiful dragon pattern. With a smile, Fuji straps the katana to his waist and leaves his room.

Fuji knocks softly on Ryoma's door, "Ryoma? May I come in?"

After a few moments of shuffling and a muffled yes, Fuji enters the room. His smile widens as he approaches Ryoma, "How is it that you can still walk?

Ryoma blushes, " Bakka. Shut up, I can walk just fine. "

Fuji shakes his head, "I'm talking about your ankle not your butt"

"It only bothers me a bit, but I can walk on it."

Fuji sighs, "Are you sure you want to go to the village today?"

"Yes, it has to be today."

Fuji grabs Ryoma's hand, "why are you so fixated on today, you shouldn't strain yourself."

Ryoma's face flushes, "You worry too much…it is because the children's festival is today."

Fuji laughs and cups Ryoma's face in his hand, "That's the reason? Fine, but I'll have to carry you bridal style if your ankle starts hurting. You are so cute when you blush." Fuji kisses Ryoma softly on the lips and then on the forehead. "I can't wait to make you lose the bet."

Ryoma grunts and slaps Fuji's hand away, "Che' I am going to win and torture you until you beg me to stop."

Fuji licks his lips, "Hmm…the sadistic side of Ryoma, I like it."

Ryoma sighs and pulls Fuji, "Let's go Shusuke!"

Fuji's face flushes and he smiles, "Say my name again."

Ryoma lets go of Fuji's hand, "I will leave you behind if you continue, FUJI"

Fuji pouts, "Aww, no fun" and follows Ryoma out the palace.

They walk towards the entrance of the outer wall surrounding the palace area. Ryoma shakes his head as guards prepare to follow him out, "I've asked my parents for only Fuji to follow me. I won't need your assistance." The guards nod and go back to their places by the entrance.

Ryoma sighs in relief as he steps out of the palace area and raises his hands up in the air, "Finally! Out of that suffocated bird cage! Freedom!"

Fuji chuckles, "Someone is a bit too happy. Remember Ryoma, it is only for now."

Ryoma smiles, "Yes, I know but I can't help but feel so alleviated. "

Fuji smiles and looks back before holding Ryoma's hand, "…only for now, I'll let go when we reach the village."

Ryoma blushes and nods, "Okay…"

Fuji uses his fingers to caress the back of Ryoma's hand, "Did I ever tell you I love the feeling of your skin? It's so soft and warm, like silk that has been put out to dry in the sun."

Ryoma's face turns redder and he looks the other way, "Che'"

Fuji lets go of Ryoma's hand, "We are here."

Ryoma frowns at the loss of warm hands, "Oh"

Fuji's eyes soften when he see's Ryoma's expression, "Are you sad that I let go your hand?"

Ryoma fakes a laugh, "As if, come on lets go."

Fuji laughs, "Fine your highness."

Ryoma's eyes widen and his lips form a childish smile when he enters the village. His eyes wander around the area, stopping at every wonderful stand. He runs happily to the closest one and inspects the strange looking purple object. He pokes it and touches its smooth surface. Ryoma smiles at the man staring at him across the counter.

"P-Prince Ryoma, it is an honor to have you in the village today!"

Ryoma nods politely, "Thank you, I just wanted to see the village with my own eyes. What is this weird looking plant, I've never seen it before."

Fuji smiles at the man, "It is his first time coming to the village."

The man smiles, "This is an eggplant, it is a very delicious vegetable. It would be an honor to give you a few, Prince."

Ryoma shakes his head, "No, I won't allow that, I would like to buy two."

The man puts two eggplants in a bag and hands them to the prince, "Here you go."

Ryoma pays the man, "Is this enough?"

The man looks astonish, "This is too much Prince, here please take some back."

Ryoma smiles, "No, please keep it."

The man smiles and bows, "Thank you."

Ryoma and Fuji keep walking along the stands while Fuji answers every question the curious prince asks him. A jewelry stand catches Ryoma's eye and he pulls Fuji towards it. He looks at all the jewelry and finds a golden necklace with a chrysanthemum like pendant.

Ryoma holds it in his hand and shows it the woman, "Do you have another one like this?"

The woman nods, "Yes, right here Prince", and passes it to Ryoma.

Ryoma smiles and pays the woman, "Please keep all of it; you deserve it."

The woman bows and kisses Ryoma's hand, "Thank you so much Prince."

Ryoma walks towards Fuji and faces him, "Give me your hand."

Fuji gives Ryoma a questioning look, "For what?

Ryoma sighs, "Just do it!"

Fuji smiles and gives him his hand, "I'll close my eyes as well Mr. Bossy"

Ryoma places one of the golden necklaces in Fuji's hand, "For you…if you lose it I'll kill you."

Fuji gapes at his hand, "Ryoma…it's beautiful."

Ryoma blushes and looks at the ground, "It is nothing much…it matches mine."

Fuji puts it on, "Thank you, I'll treasure it as much as I treasure my katana."

Ryoma laughs, "It is not that valuable."

Fuji smiles, "If you give it to me it is. Do you want me to put yours on?"

Ryoma shakes his head and puts on the necklace, "It would attract too much attention.

Fireworks crackle in the sky, painting it blue, red and green. People in huge costumes walk along the center of the market street and sing to the best of their abilities. Men in colorful costumes carry around koinobori to signal the start of the festival.

Ryoma laughs happily, "It's starting Fuji! This is the first time I'll get to see the children's day festival!"

Fuji smiles, "You are such a kid at heart."

"Shut up!"

Some of the men walk towards Ryoma and Fuji; they grab each of them and pull them towards the parade. Ryoma smiles, "Wait, where are you taking us?" The men laugh, "To your rightful seat Prince." The men sit Ryoma and Fuji on seats being carried by six men, and raise them up in the air.

Ryoma gapes at the sight before him, "This is amazing!"

Fuji grins, "It only gets better."

The festival continues with more fire crackers coloring the sky and delicious festival food. Dancers entertained the Prince with traditional dance routines and amazing stunts. Story tellers retell the ancient story of why koinobori represent children's day and plays about the parade are acted out. They ate all types of food from normal bean buns to things the prince had never tasted before. They gave Ryoma a chance to light a firework and to tell a story to the village kids. Ryoma's hands and throat were sore because of his excessive clapping and laughing. Fuji didn't stop smiling at Ryoma's childish behaviors.

Ryoma and Fuji finally escaped the festive, stubborn men who had forced them to stay seated for hours. They walk along the stands and the dim lit streets with the parade behind them. Ryoma's beautiful eyes were lit beautifully with happiness and satisfaction.

Fuji looks admiringly at Ryoma, "You had fun didn't you?"

Ryoma nods, "I did, thank you for coming with me Fuji."

Fuji pouts, "One time please…"

Ryoma sighs, "Thank you Shusuke."

Fuji grins, "Much better." He looks around at the houses and he frowns, "I think we should go back to the palace Ryoma."

Ryoma's eyebrow rises, "Why?"

Fuji smiles, "Well it is getting late and I am sure your parents want you back home."

Ryoma laughs, "I am not ten Fuji, it is barely 8, I want to stay here for a while."

Fuji bites his lip, "Then let's go this way…"

Ryoma glares at Fuji, "What are you hiding from me?"

"Shusuke! Shusuke! Hey Eiji, Shusuke is here!"

Fuji looks at Ryoma, "Them…"

Two guys rush towards Fuji with bright smiles adorning their faces. One of them had silver and black hair; the other had a head full of bright, red brownish hair. They were both dressed with a sleeveless shirt and pants, as many villagers were.

The guy with silver and black hair drapes his arm around Fuji's neck, "Why haven't you written or visited us! We missed you!"

The red head glomps Fuji, "Yeah, you jerk nya!"

Ryoma stares at the three happily reunited friends, _*Who the heck are they?*_

Fuji smiles at the confused Ryoma, "Ryoma, these are my-

The guy with silver hair grins, "This is Eiji Kikumaru and I am Saeki Kojirou, Shusuke's lover."


	7. Lost and Found

**Authors Note: LALALALALA HERE IS THE CHAPTER! Fast nee? Yes this is a gift for having you guys wait so long for the last one! Surprises, I got you's, and a new important character added to the story! TRUST ME..YOU MIGHT THINK HE IS NOT IMPORTANT NOW..BUT HE WILL BE IN THE FUTURE. I bet many of you can guess why..LEAVE ME A REVIEW PWEESE AND A GUESS OF WHY THIS NEW CHARACTER WILL BE IMPORTANT. Love ya's and enjoy =]**

**Correction: Thanks to my reader ****thfourteenth, I now know that the proper Japanese way to write Fuji's first name is Syusuke. I'll be fixing that I my future writings, thanx!**

Ch. 7 Lost and Found

Ryoma forgets to breathe for the moment and his hand balls into a fist. He looks at the grinning Saeki in the eye and then at Fuji, whose stares at him with a bright smile. Ryoma plasters a smile on his face while his body emits death auras. He clears his throat, "Wow, I didn't know my body guard had a lover. Well, I'll leave you guys alone." Ryoma walks away towards the closest stand and glares at the items on the table.

"Ryoma..."

Teary deadly eyes stare into pacific oceans, "What the fuck do you want?"

Fuji chuckles, "Saeki was kidding Ryoma, he's just a childhood friend."

Ryoma's wipes his eyes, "Are you telling the truth?"

Fuji smiles, "Yes…you were jealous weren't you?"

Ryoma punches Fuji in the stomach, "Yes I was you jerk."

Fuji holds his stomach while groaning, "Ughh…that hurt"

Saeki walks towards them, "You said something to make the Prince mad, Syusuke?"

Ryoma forces a laughs, "It's common when it comes to him. He just told me you are only his childhood friend, you got be back there Saeki."

Eiji laughs, "Your face was priceless nya."

Saeki smiles, "Yes, we used to be neighbors and childhood friends before he became a soldier."

Ryoma smiles, "Oh, it is great meeting up with a friend like that."

Fuji jabs Saeki, "How have you been doing? How is school?"

Saeki winces, "I see you've gotten stronger. School and the market are doing well; I am planning to take over when my dad decides to stop."

Eiji smiles, "Same here, my dad is still in the money lending business nya."

Fuji laughs, "You guys haven't changed one bit."

Eiji and Saeki glomp Fuji, "Neither have you, well, you're a bit taller."

Ryoma watches them with a sad smile, *_they seem like they know Fuji so well, a lot better than I do. I wonder what it is like to have such close friends_*.

Fuji looks at Ryoma, "I have to go you guys, the Prince cannot be out so late at night."

Saeki smiles sadly, "Okay…but come visit will you!"

Fuji laughs as he walks away with Ryoma, "Okay I will! Bye Saeki! Bye Eiji!"

Fuji touches Ryoma's hand, "Why do you look so sad?"

Ryoma laughs, "Why would you think I am sad? I am perfectly fine."

"You are lying; I can read you like a book"

Ryoma looks away, "Che'"

Fuji stands in front of Ryoma, "Come on…tell me"

Ryoma sighs, "You are so annoying. It is just that seeing you guys so happy made me realized I've had no friends. Now can we drop the subject?"

Fuji gives Ryoma a quick kiss, "I am sorry…"

Ryoma glares at Fuji, "Fuji! What if someone saw us?"

He laughs, "Trust me, no one did."

Ryoma sighs as his eyes wander around where they were right now. It was a dimly lit part of the market which was much less populated then the street ahead of them. Ryoma hears a low voice calling out and looks towards that direction, it was a young boy. He is sitting on top of a big cloth and there were many small objects in front of him.

"Fuji, let's go over there, I want to know what that boy is selling."

Fuji looks at where Ryoma is pointing, "There?"

Ryoma walks towards the boy, "…they're wood carvings. These are amazing, did you make these, boy?"

The boy keeps his eyes to the ground and all you could see was a head full of beautiful black hair. He nods, "Yes I did sir."

Ryoma stares in amazement at a carving that looks like him, "Who is this you carved?"

The boy slowly looks up, "That is Prince Ry-

Ryoma smiles, "Me?"

The boy looks at Ryoma admirably, "I-It is an honor to meet you Prince. I'll give you that one if you find it worthy of a gift."

Ryoma's eyes turn gentle, "What is your name?"

The boy's crystal blue eyes widen, "My name? M-My name is Lulu."

Fuji smiles, "Lulu, where are your parents?"

Lulu stares at the ground, "I don't have any…that is why I sell my wooden carvings to earn money."

Ryoma looks at Lulu, "How old are you?"

Lulu thinks for a while, "I am seven years old."

Ryoma stands up, "Lulu, is this all you own? Do you have anything else you would like to take with you?"

Lulu looks at Ryoma with a confused expression, "Where?"

Ryoma grins, "To the palace, I am taking you with me Lulu."

Fuji and Lulu's jaws dropped open, "WHAT?"

Fuji places his hand on Ryoma's shoulder, "What are you saying Ryoma! Are you okay?"

Ryoma smiles, "Why do you continue to treat me as if I hit my head on something? I am fine! And my parents won't have a problem with me bringing Lulu to live with us; we have plenty of rooms empty on my floor."

Lulu looks at Ryoma with astonishment, "Are you serious Prince? I don't want to be a bother…"

Ryoma sighs, "Why would I ask you to come along if you were going to be a bother? But, you can come on one condition."

Lulu smiles for the first time, "That is?"

"You stop calling me Prince; please call me Ryoma."

Fuji sighs, "Ryoma, you are the most reckless person I have ever met. Come on Lulu, is this all?"

Lulu nods and puts the carvings in the bag he had slung on his shoulders, "Yes it is."

Ryoma hold's Lulu's hand, "Think of it as if you are my little brother. My parents will be delighted."

Lulu smiles happily, "Thank you Pri-, I mean Ryoma!"

The three of them walk through the market, laughing all the way at Lulu's reactions towards the descriptions Ryoma gave him of the palace. Life had returned to Lulu's eyes thanks to the person holding his warm little hand. At the entrance of the palace, the king and queen were waiting to greet Ryoma and ask him about his day.

Rinko stares at the little boy beside Ryoma, "Who is this?"

Fuji steps forward, "W-We can explain."

Rinko picks him up, "He's adorable! Wow, he's too skinny."

Lulu's face flushes, "Umm your highness…"

Nanjiro takes him from Rinko and twirls him around, "You are right! We have to get more meat on these bones!"

Ryoma laughs and places his hand on Fuji's shoulder, "I told you that you worry too much! They already love him."

Fuji sighs, "I will never understand you or your parents."

Nanjiro puts Lulu back on his feet, "What is your name mister?"

Lulu looks at the floor, "It is Lulu, your highness."

Rinko smiles gently and lift's Lulu's chin up, "When you speak to someone darling, always look at them."

Ryoma rustles Lulu's hair, "He is a seven year old orphan who can make amazing wood carvings."

Rinko smiles, "Oh, may I see one?"

Lulu take's out the one of Ryoma, "Here"

Rinko and Nanjiro gape at the carving, "Wow, he is very talented."

Nanjiro looks at Ryoma with a serious expression, "I can assume you brought him here so he can live with us, did you not?"

Ryoma nods, "Yes, I did father."

"To serve you as a future servant?"

The glint in Ryoma's eyes shine, "Not at all, I want him to be treated as I was treated when I was young. He has lived all his life without love or a family, so I want to offer that to him. "

Rinko smiles, "You've matured Ryoma. She looks at Fuji, "and I feel as if it was thanks to a certain someone, and yes, we'll treat him as another son."

Nanjiro smiles, "Remember, he is mostly your responsibility."

Ryoma sighs, "I knew you would say that. Can you tell the servants to fix the room besides mine so it can become his? Tell them that I am going to give them a list tomorrow of what to buy to decorate his room."

Lulu tugs on Ryoma's kimono, "You don't have to Ryoma."

Fuji smiles," Lulu, I am sure he wants to."

Nanjiro and Rinko head towards the dining room, "Dinner is ready, Ryoma, I'll have them take it to you. I'll tell them to take Fuji and Lulu's food to your room as well."

Ryoma nods, "Yes mother", and take's Lulu to his room while Fuji follows them.

Lulu's eyes widen, "WOW…Ryoma your room is huge!"

Ryoma laughs, "Everything in this palace is huge."

Fuji smiles, "And made of gold…it hurts your eyes to see so much of it."

Lulu tries to climb the bed, "Your bed is too high…"

Fuji picks Lulu up and sits him on the bed, "I hope your bed isn't this high, you won't be able to get on it."

Ryoma chuckles, "Maybe we can put a stool beside the bed since he is too short to reach it."

Lulu pouts, "Hmph."

Ryoma rummages through his many drawers, "I was sure Kano had put them somewhere…"

Fuji walks towards Ryoma, "What?"

"The kimono's I used to wear when I was a child, oh here is the drawer." Ryoma takes out a kimono similar to the one he was wearing and then other a bit more different.

Ryoma shows it to Lulu, "Which one would you like for today?"

Fuji laughs, "You have been wearing purple since you were born weren't you?"

Ryoma grunts, "Yes, poor Lulu, now he has to suffer."

Lulu looks at the kimonos, "For me?! Those are too fancy and they look expensive…"

Ryoma smiles, "You are going to be part of the family, you have to dress like it. Technically these are hand me downs so don't worry."

Lulu smiles, "I like the one that looks more like yours"

A loud knock is heard and Ryoma tells them to enter. Kano and other servants come in with the dinner for the three of them. They place it on the table in Ryoma's room and all the servants leave except Kano.

Kano rushes towards Lulu and pinches his cheek, "He is adorable, the queen was right!"

Ryoma looks at Lulu with sympathy, "You are killing him Kano. You are like an old lady…"

Kano glares at Ryoma "Don't be so annoying, you'll rub it off on Lulu. I don't want another Ryoma roaming around."

Fuji laughs, "Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

Kano looks at Lulu, "I am Ryoma's personal servant and I will be yours as well. As you have heard, my name is Kano, nice to meet you Lulu."

Lulu nods, "Nice to meet you nee-chan"

Kano's face flushes, "Aw, he is nothing like Ryoma, he is so cute! Come on Lulu; let's give you a bath while Ryoma and Fuji start eating." Kano winks at Fuji before entering the bathroom with Lulu."

Fuji pushes Ryoma onto the bed the moment the bathroom door closes. He kisses Ryoma gently at first but with every passing moment the kiss intensifies. Ryoma places his hand behind Fuji's head and pulls Fuji's lips closer to his. After minutes of tongues battling each other, Ryoma breaks the kiss and stares at Fuji with lusty eyes.

He sighs, "Let's stop here, I don't want Kano to catch us."

Fuji smiles slyly, "She already knows…"

Ryoma's eyes widen and his cheeks color red, "WHAT!"

"She followed me to my room and integrated me. I told her to truth and she said she was happy for us. She said not to worry; she'll keep it a secret."

Ryoma sighs with relief, "I was about to strangle you…"

Fuji smirks, "That sounds like a fun idea for tonight."

Ryoma looks at Fuji, "Tonight? What are you talking about?"

Fuji kisses Ryoma's neck and whispers in his ear, "You were jealous of Saeki weren't you? I won the bet my little Ryoma. Oh all the things I'll make you do tonight; entertain me ne?"


	8. Moonlit Garden

Ch.8 Moonlit Garden

Ryoma's face flusters and he walks to the dining table to eat. Kano loudly tells Lulu, obviously as a warning to Fuji and Ryoma, that it was time for them to eat now. Ryoma stares at his plate as Kano and Lulu come out of the bathroom.

Kano smiles, "Did you guys have fun?"

Fuji laughs, "Ryoma is being shy…but we will"

Ryoma covers his face, "Che'"

Lulu pokes Ryoma, "What is wrong Ryonii-san?"

Ryoma's head jerks to his right and he stares at Lulu, "…What did you just call me?"

Lulu looks at the floor, "…Ryonii-san, I won't call you that if you don't like it."

Ryoma smiles gently and pets Lulu, "No, that's not it. The name just shocked me, don't worry, I like it. By the way, you look very cute in those clothes."

Lulu's face brightens up and he sits next to Ryoma, "Thank you!"

Fuji pouts, "That's not fair; I don't get to give Ryoma cute names."

Kano sighs, "You are lucky you can call him Ryoma, venture past that and he'll make you call him Echizen."

Fuji sighs, "I guess he has a soft spot for kids."

Ryoma grunts, "I still am in the room you know! Don't talk about me as if I am not here…"

Kano laughs as she walks towards the door, "Well, I'll leave this happy family to eat in peace. Good night."

Ryoma blushes, "Family! Then who is the father?"

Fuji and Kano look at each other, "Isn't it obvious?"

Ryoma glares at Fuji, "No way…am I the wife?"

Fuji grins, "What you thought I would be the wife, you got to be kidding me. With those pleas and things you say to me when we-

Ryoma blushes and kicks Fuji under the table, "Don't say that in front of Lulu or Kano! Matter of fact, don't ever say it!"

Fuji holds his foot, "OW!"

Kano laughs, "No trust me, I enjoy hearing about it. Well I am tired, see you tomorrow."

Lulu waves, "Bye bye nee-chan!"

Kano blushes, "He is so adorable! Can I have him Ryoma?"

Ryoma grins, "Nope, he is mine. Bye Kano, leave already!"

Kano leaves the room and closes the door behind her. The trio eats their dinner in almost complete silence aside from the curious questions Lulu put out to answer. Fuji and Ryoma take Lulu to his room and tuck him in bed. They each tell him a story of their childhood in order to get Lulu to fall asleep.

Ryoma kisses the peacefully sleeping Lulu's forehead, "Good night Lulu."

Fuji looks admirably at Ryoma, "You are the mother."

Ryoma glares at Fuji, "Shut up!"

Fuji holds Ryoma's hand and gives him a kiss on the forehead, "A great mother, Lulu really likes you."

Ryoma smiles gently, "I don't know why I did all this but when I saw him I felt like I wanted to save him, and I am happy I did."

Fuji walks to Ryoma's door with Ryoma following behind, "He is a great kid. He is sweet and very polite, plus he is talented."

Ryoma smiles, "You seem very fond of him."

Fuji smiles, "I guess he reminds me of myself when I was young…"

Ryoma smirks, "Don't flatter yourself."

Fuji pouts "Are you calling me mean, rude, and untalented?"

Ryoma laughs, "Maybe I am!"

Fuji smirks and tickles Ryoma's stomach, "Take it back."

Ryoma laughs uncontrollably, "S-stop it Fuji!" Ryoma slips out of Fuji's grasp and runs towards the garden door.

Fuji runs after Ryoma and pushes him against the garden door. He looks into Ryoma's golden eyes, "I-i

Ryoma puts a finger over his lips, "Shh", and places his hand on Fuji's cheek. He leans in closer but Fuji is the one to close the distance between them. Their kiss starts gentle but their impatience makes it more passionate. Ryoma's hand travels to Fuji's neck as their tongues play with each other. Fuji explores Ryoma's mouth, caressing every spot with his tongue. Ryoma opens the door behind him and pulls Fuji into the garden with his mouth still attached to Fuji's. Finally separated, Fuji locks the door and looks around for something to put on the floor. He finds the quilt they had left in the chair from the day Ryoma watched Fuji making Ikebana.

Fuji puts the quilt on the floor but stops Ryoma from getting on it, "Wait…something is missing." He walks over to the chrysanthemums and takes a few flowers off. He scatters the petals on the quilt and smiles at Ryoma.

Ryoma smiles, "That is sweet…"

Fuji pulls Ryoma by the waist, "You see, I can be very romantic."

Ryoma smirks, "Rarely, most times you are just horny."

Fuji laughs and pushes Ryoma onto the blanket, "You got me there."

Ryoma runs his hand through Fuji's hair and plays with his ear, "But I love you this way…"

Fuji blushes, "Your quite loving today…are you trying to distract me from my plans for tonight?"

Ryoma looks away, "Damn"

Fuji laughs, "Quite sly but I won so you are my slave for tonight."

Ryoma blushes and sighs, "Fine…"

Fuji smiles and kisses Ryoma on the nose, "It'll be easier for you if you just give in." Fuji walks towards the table and brings out a box from under it. He walks towards Ryoma and grins devilishly.

Ryoma frowns, "What is in that box?"

Fuji laughs and takes out handcuffs, "Fun items that will make my plan today successful."

Ryoma winces, "No..no way! Where did you get that?"

"I have friends."

Ryoma groans, "…what exactly is your plan for today?"

Fuji smiles sadistically and handcuff's Ryoma's hands, "To drive you totally insane."

Ryoma smirks and looks up at the ceiling, "I figured so but it won't be so easy."

Fuji pulls Ryoma's hands above his head and removes the obi from Ryoma's kimono. He slides down the top part, "I'll prove you wrong." Fuji kisses Ryoma's neck and moves towards his hand. He takes one of Ryoma's fingers and puts it in his mouth. He sucks on it and uses his tongue to play with it, causing Ryoma to blush madly. Fuji turns his attention back to Ryoma's neck; he licks it and gently bites it.

Ryoma's breath hitches, "S-stop…it'll leave a mark. You don't know how hard it is to hide those."

Fuji sucks harder, "Exactly my point. Try harder."

Fuji leaves a bright red mark on Ryoma's neck and kisses his shoulder. He works his way down to his chest and takes a nipple into his mouth while his index and thumb played with the other one. He sucks, teases, and lightly bites the bud, making it taut.

Ryoma moans lightly, "W-why are you doing everything yourself?"

Fuji smirks, "Don't worry, that'll change later on."

Ryoma looks worriedly at Fuji, "Oh boy…fun."

Fuji traces a line with his tongue towards Ryoma's pelvis and smiles when he hears Ryoma gasp. He takes off Ryoma's underwear and licks Ryoma's thigh. He nips at the area near Ryoma's length, slowly causing Ryoma's impatience to rise.

"Hnn…Fuji"

Fuji plays with Ryoma's length, circling the head with his thumb. Ryoma moans and thrusts his pelvis closer to the warm hand fondling him. Fuji inserts two fingers into Ryoma's entrance and thrusts them in and out. Fuji smiles, "Well on to toy number two." He lets go of Ryoma's length, causing Ryoma to whimper, and goes to his box.

Ryoma rests his weight on his elbows and looks at Fuji, "What?"

Fuji takes out a purple vibrator from the box, "Just your color is it not?"

All shades of red flood Ryoma's face, "I am not going to allow you to put that in me!"

Fuji smirks sadistically, "Oh…it's not me that is going to put it in you."

"What do you mean?"

Fuji smiles, "You are going to put it in yourself and masturbate for me."

Ryoma starts coughing, "WHAT! No…please Fuji anything but that. I am ashamed of doing it when I am alone, it is so much worse in front of you."

Fuji grins, "Have you ever masturbated while thinking of me?"

Ryoma blushes, ""Idiot..that....GEEZ! Yes! I have!...more than once!"

"Then show me." (**KYAAA! I 3 this, it is from ****Ore ni Koi Shite Dousunda****, a must read!)**

Ryoma sits up and reaches for the vibrator with a shaking hand. He spreads his legs and turns it on, slowly entering it into himself. He moans softly as he pushes it further inside, when it is fully in, he draws his attention to his length. Fuji lustily watches Ryoma pleasuring himself but holds back knowing that it would affect his plans. Ryoma falls back on the quilt as he uses his thumbs to play with the head of his length. He strokes his shaft rapidly and arches his back, "ahhh..i'm..no more….i can't.. S-Syu!" Ryoma comes on his hand and lies panting heavily.

Ryoma removes the vibrator and puts it aside, "… you enjoy torturing me, sadistic bastard."

Fuji smiles "I love it, seeing you undone makes my life all the better."

Ryoma blushes and touches Fuji's erection, "But I think it drove you crazier than it drove me." Ryoma takes Fuji's length out of his underwear, "And if it didn't…I think I'll have some revenge."

Fuji's breathe hitches, "What are you doing?"

Ryoma licks the tip of Fuji's length, "your sadistic ways rub off on me."

Fuji blushes, "Don't..st-"

Ryoma runs his tongue up and down the shaft of Fuji's length while his thumbs play with the head. He smiles as his extracts sweet moans from Fuji.

Fuji pants, "Ahh..Ry-Ryoma..st-stop"

Ryoma smiles, "No, revenge is sweet." He covers Fuji's length with his mouth, the warm heat pushing Fuji towards the edge. Ryoma's tongue plays with Fuji's length while Ryoma's hand continues to stroke the shaft.

Fuji's moans increase in volume, "Ahh..nghhh i-I'm coming"

Ryoma sucks and strokes harder which finally makes Fuji climax. Ryoma swallows his seeds and gives Fuji a sweet tongue kiss. Ryoma smiles, "that's how you taste."

Fuji frowns, "Why did you swallow!"

Ryoma laughs, "It wasn't that bad. It was actually better than the meals Kano used to cook when she first became my servant."

Fuji grins, "Now it is time for the main event."

Ryoma smiles, "It is up already?"

Fuji blushes, "Yes, with you naked and covered in cum…who wouldn't get hard?" Fuji lays on the quilt with his hands behinds his head. "Come."

Ryoma blushes, "What? Haven't you tortured me enough, now you want me to…"

Fuji smiles, "Yes, remember the whole lost bet thing?"

Ryoma glares at Fuji, "Your evil and sadistic side comes out during sex more than it normally does!"

Fuji laughs, "all the more reasons to love me."

Ryoma kneels over Fuji and slowly enters Fuji's length into himself. He moves up and down in a slow pace, jerking his hips every now and then to gain a moan from Fuji.

"nghh…Ry-Ryoma..faster"

Ryoma keeps his slow pace, "No, I am going to make you beg or do it yourself."

Fuji smirks, "What about if I force you to go faster?" Fuji holds Ryoma's hips and forces him to increase his pace. Fuji thrust's his pelvis up to meet Ryoma on the way down.

Ryoma covers his face and tries to muffle his moans, "Ahh..ahhh..nghhh!"

Fuji takes Ryoma's hands out of his face; "N-no, I want to see your expression." He pulls Ryoma into a heated kiss while their pace increases. Their tongues battle for dominance and Ryoma moans into the kiss. After separating, Ryoma throws his head back as Fuji thrusts go in deeper and faster.

Fuji pants, "I-im coming"

"S-so am i!"

With a loud and passionate moan, they climax and both fall exhaustedly onto the chrysanthemum covered quilt. Ryoma smiles with satisfaction and silently listens to Fuji's racing heart. After moments of peaceful silence and loud heart rates, Fuji laces his hand around Ryoma's.

"What if I told you that I want to be by your side forever? Would you believe me?"

Ryoma caresses the back of Fuji's hand, "No, I wouldn't"

Pacific oceans turn cloudy, "Why?"

Ryoma smiles and kisses Fuji's hand, "Because you have to show me you are real first and not an illusion. That you aren't a figment of my imagination trying to relieve my loneliness."

Fuji's eyes turn gentle and his runs his hand through Ryoma's hair, "If I were, you wouldn't be able to feel any of this. I am here Ryoma…and I'll always be by your side."

Ryoma wraps his arms around Fuji and his eyes turn heavy, "We'll see…and even if you don't, I still love…you."

Fuji smiles and kisses the fast asleep prince, "I love you too Ryoma." He wipes Ryoma and himself off with some napkins, and then carries the sleeping Ryoma towards his room. As he gets closer to the room, he sees Kano walking out of it. _*What is she doing here?*_

"What are you doing in Ryoma's room at this time Kano?"

**Authurs note: LALALALAL SEXII SMEXIII FUN! I know right, long and tasty sex scene! Plus that little moment from ****Ore ni Koi Shite Dousunda was great ne? Yeah yeah..what is Kano doing there at that time? I WONDERRRR = REVIEW!!!! And thank you for those readers that are dedicated and give me great and hilarious reviews (YOU KNOW WHO YA ARE..I LOVE YA 33333) Thanks for reading, I'll update soon!**


	9. Silver Platter

**Authors note: Be prepared for a lot of point of view changes, moving around, and in this chapter we get to see what a lot of characters are thinking and experiencing. Those who wanted more P.O.T characters, I included a special one in this chapter and a lot of cute things happen. =D REVIEW and enjoy 3**

Ch.9 Silver Platter

A small gasp is heard in the empty hallway where only the lovers and Kano stood. Kano turns around slowly to face Fuji, and smirks.

She puts her hands on her hip, "So prince Ryoma was with you Fuji…"

Fuji smiles shamefully, "Yes, he was. But aside from that, what are you doing here?"

Kano smiles, "Oh…um, I was just checking on Lulu and decided to check on prince Ryoma while I was here."

*_Why is she nervous?_* Fuji grins, "Oh really? That's good, how is Lulu?"

**(If you haven't noticed, the name Lulu I borrowed from Code Geass- AN AMAZING ANIME! WATCH IT! IT LEFT ME CRYING FOR MORE THAN 5 MINUTES AND THE WRITERS ARE GENIUSES AT WRITING!) **

"He seems to be sleeping comfortably. Did you and prince Ryoma have fun?"

Fuji laughs, "Yes, we had a lot of fun. He is tired so I am going to put him to rest. You should go back to your room Kano and sleep, it is very late. Plus, we have a lot to prepare for tomorrow."

Kano nods, "You are right, I'll be leaving then."

Fuji carries Ryoma to his bed, placing him upon it like sleeping beauty and gives him a kiss that didn't quite break the spell. He places the covers over him and whisper's a sweet good night. Fuji walks out of the room with a satisfied sigh and up the many stairs to his room. Once inside, he plops on his bed, snuggles under his covers, and falls asleep.

Lulu stares at the unnecessarily decorated ceiling of his bed and sighs quietly._ *I wonder if Ryonii-san is awake. No I shouldn't…*_ He turns on his side and looks into the darkness of the vast room. His eyes outline the chairs, tables, and other items. He turns to his right, facing the other side of the room to find more objects to outline. This pointless game was just a way to invite sleep to overcome him; he was restless for some reason. The bed was too...lonely, even colder than the little bed he slept on before. It was a foreign place, too expensive and royal; something he wasn't accustomed to.*_But I want to…I'll just go check on him_* Lulu slips out of his bed and tippy-toes to Ryoma's room. He slowly turns the door knob and peeks inside, slightly holding his breath. Lulu smiles admirably at the sleeping beauty being illuminated by the moons radiance, and walks towards his bed. He stares at him, afraid of getting too close in fear of waking him.

Ryoma's eyes slowly flutter open and his words come out in whispers, "Lulu? What's wrong?"

Lulu shakes his head, "N-no nothing Ryonii-san…"

Ryoma sits up, biting back a wince and lifts his covers, "Hop in, you couldn't sleep could you?"

Lulu nods and looks at Ryoma apologetically, "I am sorry."

Ryoma picks him up and places him next to him, "You can come here anytime you want Lulu."

Lulu blushes lightly, faces Ryoma and hugs him, "You are warm…"

_*He is so adorable…*_ Ryoma smiles and puts his arms around Lulu's tiny body, "You are too, like a warm teddy bear. Good night Lulu."

Lulu whispers "sweet dreams Ryonii-san" and they both fall deep into sleep.

"WAKE UP BIRTHDAY BOY!"

Ryoma's eyes fly open and he sleepily glares at Kano, "Che' you are annoying."

Lulu sits up and rubs his eyes, "What…whose birthday?"

Ryoma pulls Lulu back on the bed and hugs him, "Nothing important, just go back to sleep."

Kano pulls the covers off of them, "WAKE UP! We have a lot of things to set up! Even if you don't think so, the prince's 20th birthday IS important!

Ryoma sits up and sighs irritably, "Fine…fine, I am awake."

Kano smiles and picks up Lulu, "Come on darling, we need to give you a bath in your room. You also have things to do today."

Lulu nods sleepily, "Hnn"

Ryoma gets off the bed and mutters, "Old hag."

Kano smiles, "Annoying brat" and closes the door behind her.

Ryoma trudges to the bathroom, closing his eyes in exhaustion as he enters. He closes the door behind him and leans against it, sighing. He opens his eyes and jumps when he sees the person sitting by the bathtub.

"What are you doing here Fuji!"

Fuji grins, "I want to wash birthday boy's back and give him a good massage."

Ryoma blushes, "I rather you not, when did you get here?"

"I came in a bit before Kano did, surprise!"

Ryoma smiles, slips out of his kimono, and slides into the prepared bubble bath. He sighs happily and the warm water soothes his over exerted muscles. He leans against the side closest to Fuji and rests his head on the edge of the tub.

Ryoma looks up at Fuji, "It is nice doing this once in a while."

Fuji smirks, "What? Having you willingly strip for me?"

Ryoma shakes his head, "No, being intimate without it leading to sex."

Fuji chuckles and delicately massages Ryoma's neck, "Who told you this won't lead to that?"

Ryoma glares at Fuji, "It won't."

Fuji sighs, "Okay your highness. I'll grant you that wish just for today."

Ryoma smiles, "Thank you."

Fuji takes a wet towel and washes Ryoma's back, "For this? I enjoy seeing you naked."

Ryoma wraps his arms around his legs and covers his face, "…for everything so far."

Fuji smiles, "I love you too."

Ryoma's face flushes, "…"

Fuji turns Ryoma around, "Say it"

Ryoma turns his head away, "I l-lov…"

Fuji laughs, "You don't have a problem saying it during sex, you practically sc-

Ryoma covers Fuji's mouth, "I love you."

Fuji takes Ryoma's hands away and kisses him, "I'm glad, happy birthday."

Ryoma gets out of the bath, "Today is not going to be fun."

Fuji takes the towel and dries Ryoma off, "Why?"

"They make all my birthdays a royal nightmare and set up unnecessary worship meetings."

Fuji ties the towel around Ryoma's waist, "Worship meetings?"

"Girls when I was younger and women when I turned 16 would come over and keep me company. It was just a way for other clans to try to marry into ours, my parents agreed only to keep them satisfied. I doubt we'll have that this year, thanks to Mioko and Rena."

Fuji laughs and walks out of the bathroom, "That sounds painful."

Ryoma puts on his 'birthday' kimono, "What is worse…my aunts and uncles come to visit. I bet you'll get to meet my cousin who is a year older than you."

"Is that good or bad?"

Ryoma smirks, "That you'll meet my cousin? It is good, Tezuka is…interesting. He is stoic, acts thirty years older than his age, and is very intelligent."

Fuji shakes his head, "He doesn't sound fun at all."

Ryoma laughs, "That's what I thought when I was little, but we are closer now that I am older."

Kano sticks her head into the room, "Prince Ryoma I need you and Fuji, the king is calling you to his study."

Fuji gives Ryoma a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you later." He walks out of the room as Ryoma and Kano go somewhere else in the palace. _*I wonder what she needs him for, probably something about his grand celebration.*_ Fuji chuckles to himself as he thinks of the face Ryoma would put when he sees what Kano is planning to have him do. After finally reaching the king's study, Fuji knocks and asks for permission to enter.

"Come in Fuji"

Fuji closes the door behind him and bows, "Good morning my king."

The king turns his chair towards Fuji, "Fuji…what did I tell you?"

Fuji sighs and straightens up, "I am sorry Nanjiro, it's a habit."

The king laughs, "It is fine. Um, I have important matters to talk to you about."

Fuji walks closer to his desk, "And that is?"

"We have a spy in the palace, I feel like they are involved with the rebels on the border." "

Fuji's eyes widen, "What?!"

The king nods, "Yes, we don't know who it is yet."

"Female or male?"

The king thinks for a while, "We are not quite sure, we just know that Ryoma is in danger."

_*It couldn't be her right? What am I saying; she has worked with them for about 7 years. No way it's her…*_ "I will protect your son with my life, my king."

The king laughs, "Yes, yes, protect yourself as well Fuji."

"Is this all?"

The king nods, "Yes, you can leave now."

Fuji bows one more time and leaves the room, heading towards the dinning room where the birthday preparations were taking place. He walks into the vast room being decorated by servants and looks around for the queen. *_I thought she might be here. Oh, there she is_.*

Fuji walks up to her, "Rinko, can you have the servants serve everything only on silver?"

The queen stares at him in confusion, "Why?"

Fuji whispers in her ear, "Nanjiro told you about the spy right? Silver changes color when it comes in contact with poison. This will make it impossible for the spy to poison food or drinks because we would be able to tell."

The queen smiles, "Very clever Fuji." She claps her hands twice to receive all of the servant's attention. She clears her throat, "Serve EVERYTHING only in silver please. Thank you for your hard work, please continue."

Fuji smiles, "Thank you."

The queen shakes her head, "No, thank you for protecting my son."

Fuji looks around the room, "By the way…where is Kano and Ryoma?"

"I haven't seen neither of them around here, oh hi Kunimitsu!"

Fuji looks towards the direction the queen was looking at and see's a man walking towards them. He is very handsome, with silky brown hair and pale skin. He has glasses that compliments his brown eyes and…stoic face. *_That is Tezuka alright…I see what Ryoma was talking about_*

Tezuka kisses his aunts hand, "Hello aunt Rinko, nice to see you again."

The queen gives him a hug, "You've grown since I last saw you Kunimitsu!"

Tezuka looks at Fuji and offers him his hand, "Hello, I am Tezuka Kunimitsu, Ryoma's cousin."

Fuji shakes his hand and smiles, "Ryoma has talked about you, I am Fuji Syusuke, Ryoma's personal guard."

Tezuka nods, "They've told me you are one of the best soldiers. How is it tackling the war called my cousin?"

*_Shoot…that is who I need to be looking for right now!*_ "He is great once you get to know him" _*Mioko and Rena arrived, perfect!*_ Fuji signals them to come over, "Mioko! Rena!"

They smile when they hear Fuji call out their names and walk over. Rena looks very pretty in her peach, strapless dress which is cut off by her knees. Mioko looks beautiful in her sapphire blue dress, fitting her thin figure perfectly and cut off by her ankles. They both greet Fuji with a kiss to the cheek and politely address their attention to Tezuka.

Fuji stares at Tezuka who seems slightly dazed, "Um…"

Tezuka surprisingly smiles and kisses Mioko's hand, "I am sorry, my name is Tezuka Kunimitsu, Ryoma's cousin."

Mioko blushes lightly, "I am Mioko Ran, and this is my sister Rena."

Fuji grins, "Well acquaintance yourself, I have something to do. Bye!"

Fuji rushes out of the dining room towards Kano's room, which was in the servant corridors. *_She must be giving him a birthday present or something…right? She can't be the spy, why wait all these year; to gain trust? No…I have to confirm my suspicions first.*_ Fuji knocks on Kano's door but no one answers and the door is open. He enters and scans the room, "It seems like they haven't been here."

_*Where is he!*_ Fuji slams his hands on Kano's desk, causing the silver flower vase to fall on the floor. Fuji groans, "She is going to kill me when she finds out I was here without her permission." As he picks up the vase he notices a small bottle inside it.

After reading the label Fuji feels dazed, "I was right…she will kill if she finds me here, more like poison me. Kano is the spy…"


	10. Open Wounds

**Authors note: OKAY! Lalalala surprise, jupp Kano is the spy, who would have guessed? This is going 2 be a fun packed chapter with a lot of moving from one character to the other so PAY ATTENTION! This story will soon end… sad right? Well enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW, thank you for all the readers who have reviewed...i appreciate it! **

**Credits: My friend Lawlerbear (not his real name obviously) helped me with the fighting scene! He rocks! The fighting scene is a bit…imaginative and hard to follow unless you picture it. It was fun to make though.**

CH.10 Open wounds

Fuji stands up, putting the little bottle into his pocket and dashes out of the room. _*WHAT SHOULD I DO! Ryoma is with her right now and she might kill him! They didn't tell me where they were going so they can be anywhere in this huge palace! Calm down Fuji…let's check the garden.* _Fuji runs to the garden and opens the door, rushing inside. He run around the garden but finds no trace of them. _*Where can they be…somewhere rarely anyone would go? It must be a soundproof and isolated place, where no one can hear Ryoma screaming. SHOOT!*_ Fuji runs down many stairs and across long hallways towards Ryoma's study. His study was the most isolated and lonely place in the palace, if it weren't, Ryoma wouldn't be able to concentrate while working. Fuji opens the door right in time to see Ryoma holding a cup of wine which Kano had served him. As Ryoma places it to his lips, Fuji takes the book closest to him an aims it at the cup, knocking the cup out of Ryoma's hand.

Ryoma looks at Fuji as if he was crazy, "What is wrong with you Fuji! That drink is a gift I received from Kano!"

Fuji walks up to Ryoma and hugs him with all his strength, "Thank god…"

Ryoma pushes Fuji away, "What? Are you okay?"

Fuji whispers in Ryoma's ear, "Did your father warn you about the spy in the palace?"

Ryoma nods, "Yes, what does this have to do with anything?"

Fuji stands in front of Ryoma and glares at Kano, "Ryoma please believe me when I tell you this…Kano is a spy. She wants to kill you and she would have succeeded if you drank what was in that cup."

Ryoma's eyebrows furrow, "What are you saying Fuji? I can't believe you would accuse Kano of such things! She's been by my side since I was a kid!"

Fuji sighs, "I know it all sounds outrageous and even I couldn't believe it, but I found this in her room. Also, yesterday night, I found her lurching around in front of your room."

Ryoma takes the bottle of poison from Fuji's hand and reads the label, "Still…she must have an explanation for this right? Kano, defend yourself."

Kano lets her long brown hair loose and smirks evilly, "Oh my little prince Ryoma, if this bastard wouldn't have interfered, you would have been dead by now."

Ryoma bites his lip, "…you are lying right?"

Kano laughs, "You are so intelligent yet so naïve at times. NO YOU BRAT, I am not lying…I HATE YOU with all my heart."

Fuji backs up and holds Ryoma's hand, "Why deceive this family all these years Kano? Why did you wait until now?"

Kano tilts her head creepily, "Why did I wait you ask…why did I wait seven painful and disgusting years? Because, today Ryoma turns 20 and that is the age in which my brother was MURDERED BRUTALLY BY ONE OF HIS FAMILY'S SOILDERS!"

Pity could be seen in Fuji's eyes, "…I am sorry Kano, but why are you taking it out on Ryoma, he hasn't done anything.

Kano eyes tear up, "Sorry? How can sorry bring back my brother! And yes...Ryoma wasn't the one who sent the order to murder all those village people and my brother, his father was. BUT, it'll hurt him more losing his sweet, beloved son."

Fuji shakes his head, "Kano I think you got it all wr-

Kano draws out a short sword from her kimono, "SHUT UP FUJI! This has nothing to do with you! I am not wrong; this is the emperor's fault. Didn't your parents die as well in that massacre? How can you forgive this corrupt family so easily? JUST BECAUSE YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH RYOMA?! Your mother and father must curse you from heaven for not carrying out their revenge. But I'll carry it out for you as well as my own!"

-Meanwhile-

Lulu's eyes slowly flutter open and he winces at the immense pain he felt in his head. He looks around and realizes he was on the floor of his bathroom. He tries to get up but his hands are tied to the bathtub faucet. "How did I get here…oh!" He tries untying the rope around his hands by biting and pulling._ *I have to tell everyone that nee-chan knocked me out and tied me up. She is also planning to hurt Ryonii-san!*_ After a few minutes of struggling, Lulu frees his hands and runs out of his room. He runs towards the dining room where all the guests had arrived and were waiting for the birthday boy. Lulu runs to the middle of the room, panting heavily, and screams to attract their attention.

The queen recognizes the voice, "Lulu?"

Mioko looks at Lulu, "Who is that adorable little boy?"

The queen walks up to Lulu and smiles, "Everyone, this is a new addition to the family. His name is Lulu, Ryoma brought him home."

Lulu tugs on the queen's kimono, "Queen, Ryonii-san is in danger! Nee-chan, I mean Kano, is going to hurt him!"

Tezuka looks at Lulu, "What nonsense is this boy talking about?"

The queen smiles nervously, "Yes Lulu, now is not the time to be joking around."

Lulu shakes his head, "I am not lying!"

The king kneels down next to Lulu, "How do you know he is in danger?"

Lulu looks at the king with teary eyes, "Kano tied me up and told me she was going to hurt Ryonii-san; then she knocked me out!"

The queen looks at Lulu's reddened wrists, "He has rope marks…"

Lulu starts crying, "Please believe me! Ryonii-san needs help!"

The king yells, "Where is Fuji? Has anyone seen him?"

Mioko nods, "He rushed out of here a while ago, we haven't seen him since."

The servants help the panicked queen have a seat, "…I hope Fuji is with Ryoma right now."

The king sends a servant to get him the guards outside, "Who would have thought I'd ever need to use my guards inside. Don't worry Rinko, Ryoma is safe…have faith in Fuji."

Fuji draws out his katana and whispers to Ryoma, "Please…just stay in the corner."

Ryoma shakes his head, "No, this is my fight!"

Fuji growls, "Just stay! She is skilled and you know I can fight better than you."

Ryoma sighs, "Dammit, fine!"

Kano grabs her sword horizontally, like a kunai, "Are you love birds done? After I kill you Fuji, I'll kill Ryoma so it doesn't matter who comes at me first."

Fuji smirks and walks closer to Kano, "Hmm… assassin style? It fits your twisted personality Kano."

Kano smiles, "Thank you Fuji."

Fuji holds his katana in front of him in a kendo stance, "I don't want to kill you Kano."

Kan laughs, "Too bad the feeling isn't mutual. Kendo; amazing how a soldier is fighting in this style instead of kenjutsu…this will be easy."

"We'll see about that."

Kano lowers her head so eye contact is broken between them and mutters, "I am sorry." She lunges forward swiftly, swinging her entire arm vertically near Fuji. Fuji catches her wrist as she swings but she escapes, and leaps back. She attacks Fuji once again but he quickly brings the sword to parry Kano's. As soon as the swords part, Kano quickly slashes Fuji's left side, barely grazing him. Fuji grips his left side and swings at Kano, slashing her right arm.

Kano smiles, "Not too bad Fuji, your lacking the killing intent though."

Fuji glares at her, "You have enough for both of us."

Fuji swings once more but Kano jumps up and balances herself on his katana. With a smile she does a back flip, kicking Fuji to the floor. As she attacks him, Fuji grabs Kano's arm and throws her over his head. She lands on the desk, breaking it, and Fuji comes in to stab her. However, Kano quickly rolls to the side and takes a book, flinging it at Fuji. He dodges it, giving Kano an opening. She crouches, gets behind Fuji, and cuts his left leg. Fuji winces and swings at Kano, barely grazing her cheek. She twirls, dodging Fuji's next attack, and slashes in an upward diagonal across his back. Kano kicks Fuji's back, causing him to land painfully onto the broken desk.

Kano slowly walks up to Fuji, wiping the blood off her cheek, "Pathetic, you would have beaten me if you actually wanted to kill me. This is what you get for not having resolve." She steps back, barely avoiding a book that was thrown at her. She looks towards the corner, smiling menacingly.

Ryoma glares at Kano, "Get away from him. It's me you want to kill…"

Kano laughs evilly, "So Ryoma has the balls to stand up for his little lover, amazing."

Ryoma grabs the sword on display, "Unlike Fuji, I actually want to kill you right now."

Kano grins and dashes towards Ryoma, "Too bad your skills don't compare." She kicks Ryoma from the right, sending him flying straight into a bookshelf. She picks him up by his kimono and flings him to the other side of the room.

Fuji struggles to get up, "S-stop Kano! None of this is the emperors or Ryoma's fault."

Kano kicks Fuji in the stomach, "Shut up and just watch how I kill your lover." She grabs Fuji's katana and walks over to Ryoma who was weakly lying on the floor.

Ryoma looks at Kano with fear struck eyes but smirks, "You think doing any of this will bring your brother back to life? It won't, it will just make him feel ashamed of you. "

Kano slaps Ryoma, "It might not bring him back to life, but it will give me life and satisfaction to see you die. Especially seeing you die by your lover's blade."

Ryoma sighs, "Did these seven years not mean anything to you?"

Kano shakes her head nervously and raises the katana over Ryoma's chest, "…they didn't mean anything. I just wanted to gain your trust to later kill you."

Fuji keeps struggling to get up, "Ryoma! Fight back, what are you doing laying there?!"

Ryoma ignores Fuji, "Weren't those only your intentions in the beginning?"

"Those were my intentions in the beginning and now! I never cared for you, can't you just accept that!"

Sadness emits from Ryoma's eyes, "I wish I could say the same, but I did care for you. I wish I could rewind time and prevent your brother's death, but if I did, I wouldn't have met you. If revenge will make you feel better, then kill me."

Ryoma closes his eyes and balls his hands into fists, prepared to take the pain from being stabbed through the chest. His ears hurt from Fuji's screams in the background, telling him to not give up. Ryoma wishes that Fuji would say 'I love you', because if he didn't say it now, Ryoma wouldn't be able to hear it ever again. He smiles, knowing that the same thing applied to him, this is the last time he would be able to tell Fuji 'I love you '. As he opens his mouth to say it, he feels a strong pain in chest and warm liquid soaking his clothes. _*I always thought you were supposed to see your life pass by as you die, no wonder all I thought about is Fuji…*_


	11. Shattered Illusions

**Authors note: THANK YOU ALL MY READERS..THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. I am sorry for torturing you with the cliff hanger…it was just soo fun =D. PLEASE REVIEW, thank you for all the reviews you've given me. Enjoy! SUPER CUTE! SUPER SHOCKING! LALALALA FUN! Read my next story, coming soon (hint: brotherly incest!)**

**Shout out to: Shiroi-chan113, she is hilarious and always gives me amazing long reviews, thank you for being so dedicated!**

Ch. 11 Shattered Illusions

The pain Ryoma had felt in his chest was just growing more painful and the warm liquid was seeping into his kimono. _*I wonder how long it takes for a person to die, wait…why am I still conscious?*_ Ryoma opens his eyes, amazed at the fact that he wasn't dead and wasn't going to be anytime soon. He looks sympathetically at the crying Kano who was hitting his chest with all her might. Ryoma looks to his left, smiling at Fuji who seemed to have gone through hell in those few seconds. Ryoma whispers an 'I am sorry' and looks up at Kano.

"Why didn't you do it? Why didn't you kill me Kano?"

Kano glares at Ryoma with tear filled eyes, "Because…"

Ryoma smiles, "Because?"

Kano grabs Ryoma and shakes him, "Because I care for you okay! I just can't do it! I just can't shrug of these 7 years and kill the brat I've been taking care of all this time. I am too attached to you…"

Ryoma laughs, "It's now that you know this? I thought you were the more mature one Kano! And I even was scared of your evil charade."

Kano shakes her head and slumps next to Ryoma, "My brother is cursing me from heaven right now…"

Fuji winces, and moves towards Kano, "Ugh..K-Kano, he won't curse you because it wasn't the king who gave the order for that massacre."

Kano glares at Fuji, "I am not going to kill Ryoma so you don't have to lie to me."

Fuji shakes his head, "I am not lying. It seems that you lived in the northern part of the village, right?"

Kano nods, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Fuji sighs, "That is where I lived as well so I witnessed the massacre which was lead by my uncle."

Kano gasps, "What?!"

Ryoma nods, "It wasn't my father's order; he had no idea of the massacre until after it happened. Fuji's uncle has driven by jealousy, so he killed the villagers, your brother, and Fuji's parents.

Kano looks at Fuji, "Jealous of what?"

Fuji's eyebrows furrow, "He was jealous that my father was a general and that he was only a knight. He gathered a few men and went on a killing spree. I had witnessed him killing my parents, so I joined the army for revenge. After the massacre, my uncle went into hiding, but a few years later I found and killed him."

Tears trail down Kano's face, "So all these years of harboring hate in my heart were because I assumed the worst? I almost killed Ryoma based on lies I've told myself! I hurt you Fuji…I am so stupid. I am now going to get imprisoned because I was rash."

Ryoma shakes his head, "No, I promise I won't tell my-

With a loud bang, the door opens and in rushes the palace guards, the king, and the queen. Kano stands up and Ryoma stands in front of her, acting as her shield. The king looks around the destroyed study, and stares at the wounds Fuji has. He then looks at the minor cuts Ryoma has and at the witch he was hiding behind him.

The queen's eyes express relief, "Thank goodness you are alive, Ryoma!"

The queen goes to rush over to Ryoma but the king stops her, "What is the meaning of this Ryoma? Why are you protecting the women that just tried to kill you?"

Ryoma looks at his father, "I can expl-"

The king yells, "No, guards please take Kano to prison. You are lucky I won't have her killed because I care for her, but trying to harm the prince is unacceptable."

Kano walks towards the guards but Ryoma pulls her back, "NO! I won't let you imprison her, father! She just made a mistake, she regrets it now! Kano didn't hurt me, so please don't do anything to her!"

The queen yells, "Why? How do we know she won't try to kill you again? How do you know she is not lying?"

Ryoma runs his hands through his hair, "Please…just listen. To make a story short, Kano believed father gave the order for the massacre that happened five years ago. She was going to take revenge for the brother she lost in that massacre, but we explained the truth to her. Also, when Kano was going to kill me, she stopped herself because she cares for me. If you imprison her, then you'll have to imprison me as well."

The queen looks at Kano sympathetically, "So that is what it was…"

The king sighs, "You kids are such a handful…how are we going to explain this to the guest and to Lulu?"

Kano gasps, "Shoot, poor Lulu!"

Ryoma and Fuji glare at Kano, "What did you do to Lulu?"

Kano smiles nervously, "I kinda knocked him out and tied him to the bathtub faucet. I am really sorry."

Ryoma jabs Kano, "You witch! How could you do that?"

Kano grins, "I was just controlled by the anger, I am happy he is fine."

The king looks at Ryoma, "I will spare Kano, but you'll be in charge of covering up all this mess."

Kano kneels on the floor, "Thank you your highness, I promise I'll be out of here in less than an hour."

The king laughs, "Oh no Kano, who said you are fired? It's worse punishment having to take care of my son for a few more years."

Kano smiles brightly, "Thank you so much!"

Fuji looks at Ryoma, "Isn't that great?"

The queen smiles, "Kano, please tend to Fuji's wounds and get both of them new clothes. We'll talk to you after the celebration. Please change clothes as well."

The guards, king, and queen leave the room and walk towards the dining room. Kano opens the last drawer of the broken desk and takes out a bottle of a light bluish substance, a cloth, and bandages. She walks towards Fuji but is stopped by Ryoma.

He smirks, "Leave this to me. Can you please go change and get us our clothes."

Kano grins as she walks out the room, "I'll take my time."

Fuji smiles as Ryoma walks towards him, "Hmm doctor Ryoma, I like it."

Ryoma laughs, "You talk too much for someone who's hurt."

Fuji chuckles, "It is not a serious cut…does that remind you of anything?"

Ryoma takes off Fuji's shirt, "Yes, of the first time you touched me. Our situation has changed hasn't it?"

"Is it that I am the one that is hurt now or that we have touched much more since then?"

Ryoma blushes and gently kisses Fuji, "Both."

Fuji winces slightly as Ryoma cleans and bandages his wounds, "I am looking forward to protecting you prince Ryoma…what I said back then still hasn't changed."

Ryoma smiles, "I know."

Fuji looks at Ryoma sadly, "But what if Kano hadn't stopped, I wouldn't have been able to stop her."

Ryoma holds Fuji's face, "But she did, and I am alive. I would have died earlier if you hadn't stopped me from drinking that poison."

Fuji kisses Ryoma's fingertips, "I would have killed myself if you would have died."

Ryoma shakes his head, "I wouldn't have been happy if you did that. We aren't Romeo and Juliet."

Fuji smiles and brings Ryoma closer to him, "You've proved it."

Ryoma smiles, "Proved what?"

"That you aren't a figment of my imagination trying to relieve my loneliness."

Ryoma blushes, "Those are my words..."

Fuji caresses Ryoma's cheek, "If you weren't real, my sadistic and masochistic mind would have taken you away from me, but it didn't because you are here with me."

Ryoma smiles, "I am real, but are you?"

Fuji pouts, "What do I have to do to convince you?"

Ryoma laces his fingers around Fuji's, "Stay with me forever, even after my father tries to kill you when he knows you are my lover."

Fuji holds Ryoma's chrysanthemum necklace, "Forever? That is too short of a time."

Ryoma smirks, "Then until when?"

Fuji kisses the necklace, "Till eternity."

**-Epilogue…Kinda-**

Fuji laughs when he sees Ryoma jump from surprise, "You still haven't gotten used to it?"

Ryoma sighs, "You come into my bathroom at the most unexpected times. Hurry up and get in."

Fuji smiles and undresses, "So impatient to see me naked, aren't you?"

Ryoma kicks Fuji, "Che' at least I am not the weirdo that hides in peoples bathrooms, waiting for them to come bathe."

Fuji laughs, "I only did that the first time, after that I didn't have to hide."

Ryoma smiles as Fuji embraces him from behind, "It's been two years from then hasn't it?

Fuji grins, "I know, it feels like all that just happened yesterday."

Ryoma plays with the water, "It really has been that long since Kano tried to kill me…"

Fuji shakes his head, "It amazing how a misunderstanding can become so big. I am glad people believed that you guys were only 'playing around' and it wasn't anything serious."

Ryoma laughs, "I can't believe they bought that, even Lulu forgave Kano."

Fuji smiles, "He was the hardest to convince."

"Remember when I announced that you were my lover in my birthday celebration?"

Fuji frowns, "I'd rather not. I had a hard time running away from the guards and your father. I still don't understand why you decided to announce it that specific time!"

Ryoma smirks evilly, "Parents are more accepting after their son suffered a life threatening experience."

"So you are telling me that your father went easy on me?"

Ryoma nods, "Exactly, smart aren't i?"

Fuji sighs, "I don't want to picture how your father gets when he is seriously mad."

Plays with Fuji's hand, "What shocked everyone the most is the engagement between Mioko and Tezuka!"

Fuji laughs, "I didn't know that leaving them alone to look for you would result in this."

"Tezuka told me it was love at first sight and that they started meeting up after my birthday."

Fuji rests his head on the edge of the bathtub, "Mioko looked really beautiful in that wedding kimono, blue suits her well."

Ryoma smiles, "You are right but I am just happy she didn't pick purple.

Fuji rustles Ryoma's hair, "Your family is so unexpected and rash, but you guys make good decisions."

"Do you mean about picking Lulu to be my successor?"

"Do your parents know about that…"

Ryoma laughs, "Yes, I spoke to them a few weeks ago. Since Lulu is now nine, he is old enough to start learning how to lead a country…or so they say. I feel bad for Lulu, there goes his childhood."

"We are here to make sure Lulu experiences things that you didn't when you were young. I don't want him to become a spoiled brat."

Ryoma crosses his arms, "Are you calling me a spoiled brat?!"

Fuji chuckles, "You were before you met me."

Ryoma punches Fuji, "Idiot."

Fuji laughs, "I thank you for choosing me."

Ryoma smirks, "Choosing you? Choosing you for what, a bodyguard?"

Fuji smiles sadistically and pinches Ryoma's nipple, "Yeah, of course, only a bodyguard."

Ryoma winces, "But I didn't pick you to be my lover, I condemned you."

"Condemned me?"

Ryoma smiles, "I condemned you to be by my side for eternity."

Fuji smirks as he lowers his head to kiss Ryoma, "And I accepted happily, my prince."


End file.
